Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony
by TokuBrony94
Summary: Three groups, nineteen heroes, one incredible battle. Musical Sentai Melodyger, the Tenchi no Tamashii, and Kamen Rider Buccaneer's Anne Bonnie crew have to work together in order to take back the golden violin treasure from the hands of a demon who wishes to bring back his master. However, tensions rise as the three leaders face their darker mirrors. Will our heroes triumph?
1. Part 1

**TB: *steps out of the curtain* Gather around fellow readers and witness the story you've all been waiting for!**

 **KKD: *steps out, dressed up, but struggling with the tie* It's bad enough that I gotta wear this monkey suit, now I gotta get this stupid tie on?**

 **TB: Let me help you. *takes the tie and ties it up in a blur***

 **KKD: Thanks.**

 **TB: You're welcome. I can tell you're all dressed up like this because of this story?**

 **KKD: You could say that. Why aren't you dressed up?**

 **TB: I thought we didn't need to dress up.**

 **KKD: Oh. Now you tell me. *goes Taz tornado before appearing in his Kyoryu Silver outfit* There we go. *sighs with relief* Much better.**

 **TB: As I've said, all of you patient readers have been waiting for this, and we're all getting really excited to do this. How about you, KKD?**

 **KKD: Yea, totally. Including our late-comers, TB's three main stories are finally gonna collide.**

 **TB: Are they gonna collaborate? Well, let's waste no time and get this started. Bring out special Disclaimers!**

 **KKD: Check the box behind you.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor TB own the rights to anything within this story except for the original concepts within. Copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, and their respective users.**

* * *

 _What defines a hero? Is it the drive to do what's right? Is it the will to protect those closest to you? Is it the desire to prevent the worst from coming into fruition? Sure, all those things are good qualities, but what really defines a hero is what's in their heart. These young individuals are about to prove that very quality._

* * *

Over at Genso no Gakuen, we focus on a group of six girls getting ready to leave for a large bus that had arrived in front of their school. The girls each wore black sailor uniforms with different colors for each of them. The first girl was a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail, glasses over her blue eyes, and her sailor uniform had red on it. The second girl had curly red hair, green eyes, and her sailor uniform had pink accents. The third girl was a little taller, had long wavy brown hair, amber eyes, and her sailor uniform had yellow accents. The fourth had long blonde hair tied in three tails (two pigtails and one ponytail), purple eyes, and her uniform had green accents. The fifth was the shortest of the group, with rather short brown hair, yellow eyes, and her sailor uniform had white on it. The last of the group had neck length hair dyed violet, green eyes, and her sailor uniform had blue accents.

They got on the city bus along with several other students before the driver looked at this list as they took their seat.

"Kazuyoshi Mako," the driver checked.

"Ohaiyo," the girl with red nodded.

"Uesugi Torrie."

"Yoroshiku ne," the girl with pink waved.

"Yamagishi Lisa."

"Present and accounted for," the girl with yellow bowed in her seat.

"Okita Holly."

"Here," the girl with green nearly whispered.

"Mishima Karin."

"Here," the girl with white said, holding up her hand.

"Musashi Sakiyo."

"Yo," the girl with blue waved, flashing a salute to the driver.

"As for everyone else… *closes the small book* looks like we're all good," the driver nodded before taking his seat and starting the bus.

"You girls excited for Utau Tani?" Lisa asked.

"You bet I am, I'm stoked," Torrie smiled.

" **What is this town like?"** Mako's uniform inquired, the collar becoming its red eyes.

"From what I heard, Utau Tani is a place where music enthusiasts live, and there's a lot of great shops there as well," Mako answered, making the other girls smile in response.

"It must look really pretty," Holly figured.

"Only one way to find out," Karin shrugged.

"Shuppatsu shinkou (Full speed ahead)!" Torrie shouted while pointing forward, the bus starting to drive.

* * *

At the same time, we find a pirate galleon that is under the water as inside, we see a young man with short brown hair, green eyes, and was shirtless while wearing a full length sleeveless brown jacket to show off his slim muscular physique and tattoos, black jeans, and red sneakers. He had a fire sleeve tattoo on his right arm with 'Kaen' on his knuckles, a water sleeve tattoo on his left arm with 'Mizu' on his fingers, a six point star on his chest, and lightning on his right hip. He also wears a faded brown pirate hat.

"...Oh hello there, Narrator-san. I didn't expect to see you here like this. What's up?"

Nothing much, just the usual.

"This sounds very special. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the crew," Yoshi smiled, deciding to show his crew.

The first one was a man with a black hair cut cleanly, green eyes, and seen wearing a blue coat, camouflage slacks, and black shoes.

"This is Matsuda Satoshi. He's my navigator for the ship. C'mon, Satoshi, say hi to Narrator-san."

"Yoshi-san, why are you introducing me to the narrator?" Satoshi asked.

"It's a special story this time. Gotta introduce everyone to the audience in case they dropped in here not seeing the main story."

"Oh, I see. Just let the others know so they don't look at you funny. Carry on."

"Right. Over this way. *directs the camera over to a tinkering station*"

This was a girl with long black hair styled in a wavy length, glasses over her blue eyes, and wearing a brown mechanic's vest on top of a pink button down shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and suspenders with a few wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers, and other tools attached.

"This is Saromi Robin-chan, our inventer and tech girl," Yoshi introduced.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Narrator-san," Robin greeted.

Likewise, Robin. Next was a man with spiky black hair, brown eyes, a white shirt, black pants and shoes, and wore a blue bandana around his head.

"This is our weapons meister, Kusuhara Jack. Just so ya know Jack, special event occurring."

"Yo," Jack waved as Yoshi now directed our attention to two girls in the kitchen.

The first girl had brown hair, blue eyes, and is often seen wearing a purple top, blue shorts, and long blue Converse sneakers. Alongside her was a woman a little taller than her with long black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress with navy blue Converse sneakers.

"These are the Fujimoto sisters. Mitsuru is our medic, and Ai is our cook, my first mate and girlfriend," Yoshi smiled.

"Ha-Hazukashi (Ho-How embarrassing)," Ai blushed as she looked at Yoshi and gave him a little kiss.

"Hello, Narrator-san. Is something going on?" Mitsuru asked.

Nothing, just warming up for the readers.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Next up were a male and female duo. The male had short black hair that was slicked back, blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt under a black vest, black shorts and was barefoot, his right leg showing a tattoo of a shark that was going up with its jaws open. The female had long curly red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a navy blue leather jacket over a shirt with a wolf's face on it, navy blue yoga pants that stopped right at the middle of her calves, and was also barefoot, her toenails being painted blue.

"These are the final recruits, former Gyojin generals, Harisento and Okamizu. Now they prefer to be known as Hariko and Mizuki. And I also have a couple more secret allies from the other side of the law if you know what I mean," Yoshi replied.

The two marines?

" _Exactly_. Can't show them here because they're already doing their thing at their base."

"Yoshi-san, you should come and take a look at this," Satoshi called out, making Yoshi sigh before he ran over to the control center.

"Any reason for the 'You should come take a look at this' cliche?" Yoshi asked.

"A very good reason. Look, here. There's word of a new treasure being held at this town museum. The treasure seems to be some kind of golden violin."

"Sounds interesting," Robin figured as she looked it up, "The history behind it dates back to the 17th Century. Something about it being played for good luck."

"It looks like the fiddle from The Devil Went Down to Georgia," Yoshi noted.

"I guess so. It says here that it's being shown in town called Utau Tani," Satoshi noted.

"Sounds like a place well known for music," Jack commented.

"It's decided. We're all going to Utau Tani!" Yoshi declared before grabbing the wheel and spinning it, moving the ship underwater and sending it to their course of destination.

* * *

We finally cut to Utau Tani itself, specifically Subarashi Records, and the workers within. The first of them is a girl with long, straight black hair and blue eyes while wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath it, along with some black jeans and bright red sneakers. The first male had short brown hair, with matching eyes and wore a black suit and tie with a blue button down shirt underneath and black shoes. The second guy had messy hair, that almost looks curly, died in green as well as blue eyes while wearing a messy green t-shirt with a grey sweater, camouflage colored slacks, and lime colored sneakers. The third guy has blond hair styled into a fauxhawk along with brown eyes, and he wore a sleeveless jean vest with a yellow t-shirt that has a rhino busting through a wall on it, blue jeans and black sneakers. Finally, the other girl in there with them had long brown hair styled in a ponytail along with green eyes, wearing a pink shirt with "Girl Power" written on it, as well as a light pink skirt and is seen either with a pair of simple gray sneakers. It didn't take long for a man with short blonde hair, golden eyes, and was wearing a floral button down shirt with a G clef symbol on it, blue jeans, and sneakers to arrive.

" _Everybody_ , gather around," the man called out, making the group of employees look at him, "I am going to present a prized artifact for everyone to see, right here in this store."

"Really?" the man in the suit gawked.

"An artifact being held in Subarashii Records? What's the occasion?" the girl with the leather jacket asked.

"It's going to be displayed in the museum later, but I felt like showing it to my customers first," the boss shrugged in response before pulling out a violin case before opening it up to reveal the golden violin from before.

"Nandesu ka!? A-A golden violin!" the man in green gasped in shock.

"Reminds me of the golden fiddle from The Devil Went Down to Georgia," the man with the fauxhawk commented.

"It's very pretty," the girl in pink complimented.

"I'm glad you all think it looks lovely, and the customers will think so too," the boss smiled, "This should be shown to them before it gets sent to the museum."

"You sure that's a good idea? What if someone tries to steal it?" the girl with the jacket asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Mikoto-kun. It'll be held in a firm and secure glass case," the boss assured, placing the violin gently into the case.

"That's good to hear," the man in the suit sighed with relief as the boss stood the case up for all to see.

Outside Subarashii Records, stood a mysterious black figure who eyed the violin. His eyes glowed red and a sinister smile appeared on his face before he backed up, disappearing in a black smoke.

* * *

 **Studio Brony Presents**

 **In Collaboration with KKD Studios**

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider**

 **Super Hero Taisen Harmony**

* * *

The six schoolgirls soon arrived in Utau Tani, their bus stopping outside before stepping out to look at the town.

"Sugee~" Torrie smiled.

"Wow…" Holly gasped in awe.

"Quite the place," Mako admitted.

" **What is there to do in this town?"** Lisa's uniform wondered aloud.

"What isn't there to do in this town?" Lisa smiled as they walked around a bit.

"Let's split up and look around. We'll meet at this place right here. Subarashii Records," Karin suggested, pointing out the store in question on the map, the others smiling as they split up into groups of two.

* * *

At the shore of the town, the S.S. Anne Bonnie docked as the pirates began set foot on the shore. Yoshi clapped his hands before the ship descended back in the ocean.

"Now then, we should scout this place out, see if there are any more worthy items in hiding," Yoshi stated, "We'll split up and look for the golden violin."

"Roger. Robin-san and I will go scout over by the town center," Satoshi confirmed.

"My brother and I will remain by the docks in case anything happens," Mizuki added.

"I'll go take a look with Mitsuru-san over near downtown," Jack informed.

"That leaves me with Ai-chan to check out the various places around elsewhere," Yoshi smiled, making his girlfriend blush a bit before the crew clapped their hands and split up.

"I hope we find what we're looking for," Ai muttered.

"Don't worry, we will."

* * *

"Alright, we're going to get a whole slew of customers today, so I want everyone to line up," the boss ordered as the five employees got into position and stood straight, "Let's make sure everyone's here. Takimoto Mikoto?"

"Here, Kami," the girl with the leather jacket replied.

"Miraba Kazu?"

"Present," the man in the suit answered.

"Hanabusa Neiji?"

"Present and accounted for," the man in green nodded.

"Dakaku Saburo?"

"Here," the man with the fauxhawk answered.

"And Ino Jessie?"

"Hai~," the girl in pink waved.

"Good. Everyone's here. Now be on your best behavior when customers arrive. Got it?" Kami instructed, the others nodding before he opened up shop.

* * *

Holly and Saki, at that moment, stopped by an ice cream parlor and had some.

"Mmm, this is really good," Saki smiled, enjoying the taste of her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Hai. So fresh," Holly smiled, liking her mint.

" **Not to bother you or anything, but I'm getting a weird feeling. It's not Akajyu, but something more sinister,"** Saki's uniform noted.

" **I feel it too, Yukikami-dono,"** Holly's uniform added, getting a similar feeling.

"Then we should be on the lookout for something like that, right?" Saki smirked.

"Should we look into it Donsai?" Holly checked with her uniform.

" **It isn't growing too strong, Holly-dono, but it's very faint,"** her uniform, Donsai, noted as they got up and took their ice cream to go.

As they went out the door, Saki accidentally bumped into a familiar girl from before, accidentally spilling her ice cream on herself.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your snack like that. I should've looked where I was going," the girl quickly apologized to the point of pulling a napkin out to clean up the spill.

"It's cool. It's cool," Saki shrugged off, "You live in this town?"

"Not really. I just got here with my other friends."

"Saki, you okay?" Holly asked out of concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Saki assured, waving it off as if it were nothing.

"Robin-san," they heard a voice call out before they all looked to see another familiar boy, "Don't run so fast. *pant, pant* I was barely able to catch up."

"Oh, gomen. I am a pretty fast runner," Robin nervously giggled.

"What're your names?" Holly inquired.

"Oh. Watashi wa Saromi Robin. This is Matsuda Satoshi-kun, my boyfriend."

"Hi," Satoshi panted as Holly and Saki waved back at them.

"Nice to meet you both," Holly bowed.

"Same to you," Robin smiled, he and Satoshi bowing as well, "Judging from the uniforms, you two are high school students?"

"Yep. We're here on a school trip," Saki confirmed, "Quite the place this is, actually."

"You wanna take a look around with us?" Holly offered.

"I don't see why not," Robin shrugged.

With that, the four began to walk around the town, exploring the place as they smiled.

* * *

At that moment, Lisa and Karin found their way to the docks.

"This looks like it's further away from the town," Karin noted.

"It's surprisingly bigger than we imagined," Lisa added before the two looked at a boy and a girl sitting by the dock barefoot, "That's odd."

"Should we say anything to them?"

"Excuse me, you two…? It, um… Are you two going for a swim?"

"Ara? Oh, well, not really no," the girl shrugged off.

"We're just waiting for someone," the boy added.

"Eh? Who exactly?" Karin wondered in confusion.

"No one you'd know. Just an acquaintance of ours," the girl answered.

"Doesn't it get kind of boring just sitting here and waiting?" Lisa inquired.

"In all honesty, it is starting to get a little boring," the boy admitted.

"Still, we promised a friend we'd stay here and wait for him," the girl informed.

"Come now, sister, a little levity and entertainment never hurt anybody. Besides, we got our phones, we'll call him."

"...True… What are your names?"

"Mishima Karin, 1st Year at Genso no Gakuen," Karin introduced.

"Yamagishii Lisa, 3rd Year and Student Council President at the same school," Lisa added with a bow, "And you two are…?"

"Mizuki. This is my brother, Hariko," the girl introduced as she and Hariko stood up.

"May I ask the lack of footwear?"

"It's… how we live," Hariko shrugged.

"Okay. Let's see if there's anything else fun around here," Karin offered, Mizuki nodding as they walked away from the dock.

* * *

Back at Subarashii Records, Mikoto and her friends were hard at work as they were helping their recent wave of customers while they were looking at the golden violin being put on display.

"Alright, now this violin is special. It was said that this beauty originated in the 17th Century. Anyone with a pure and kind heart who played it received good luck and fortune for decades, but if played by those with negative energy and cold hearts, then it would bring misfortune and chaos to all those around the player," Kami informed the crowds, who gasped in response to the story, "But you all have nothing to worry about, no, no, no. I'm keeping this safe and sound until the people at the museum take it."

"You think that story's true?" Neiji asked Mikoto.

"I dunno, Neiji. It's possible that it was made up, but most legends are usually exaggerated," Mikoto shrugged.

"I think it sounds like a cool thing to use in a fight," Kazu admitted, "I mean come on, we all have pure hearts. Maybe it will help us fight the Akuma."

"As valid as that sounds, I don't believe that this would actually be a viable weapon. Besides, it's a priceless artifact, it'd more likely be broken than anything else."

As Mikoto turned around while responding, she accidentally bumps into the girl from the group on a school trip.

"Sorry about that," Mikoto apologized.

"No, no, it's fine," the girl responded, "We didn't see you."

"Hey, Mako-chan, look! They have Madonna AND Lady GaGa!" the other girl responded, pointing to two of said artists' most popular albums.

"That's right. There's nothing that this store doesn't have," Jess giggled.

"Ooh. Hello there," Kazu smiled while licking his hand and then slicking his hair back, "Ore wa Miraba Kazu, and might I say you two look really great today?"

"*giggle* Oh, stop it. You're making me blush," the girl with the black and pink sailor uniform giggled in response.

"Easy there, sir. My friend is easily excitable," Mako giggled nervously before she bowed, "I'm Kazuyoshi Mako, 2nd Year at Genso no Gakuen."

"Atashi wa Uesugi Torrie, same grade at the same school," the girl in black and pink added.

"Nice to meet the both of you. I'm Takimoto Mikoto. This is Kazu, as he's said before. My boyfriend is over there, Hanabusa Neiji," Mikoto smiled, pointing to the guy in green.

"Konnichiwa," Neiji waved, "This is my friend and brother, Dakaku Saburo."

"Yo," Saburo smiled.

"And I'm Ino Jessie, but you can call me Jess," Jess added in with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all," Mako said while bowing.

"Ooh, what's that thing over there?" Torrie wondered, pointing to the golden violin in its case.

"You mean you weren't paying attention to the boss' lecture about it? That's a priceless artifact," Neiji pointed out.

"This golden violin, apparently, originated in the 17th Century and-," Mikoto started.

"It's essentially karma for good and bad people, right?" Torrie checked.

"Oh, so you _have_ been listening."

"Not totally. Just about a little bit of it."

"Oi vey… she means well, but sometimes she has a case of selective hearing," Mako giggled nervously.

"Well, I'm into priceless artifacts," they all heard a voice respond, making everyone turn to see a familiar man with a pirate hat and a girl standing next to him.

"Uh, I don't think it's that time to cosplay now," Kazu pointed out, "I like your tattoos though."

"Thanks for the compliments on the tats. But this isn't a costume. It's real."

"Please don't say it," the girl said to herself nervously.

"Ore wa Imamura Yoshida. You can call me Yoshi. Kaizoku da (I'm a pirate)."

"...Pirate?" Mikoto and Mako gasped in shock, many of the others in the building looking at Yoshi weirded out expressions.

"You aren't the least bit subtle about introducing yourself, are you?" they heard a voice say in a bit of annoyance before they all turned to two other figures that they know well.

"Onee-chan," the girl gasped as she and her boyfriend walked up to them.

"Oh hey Jack. Any word?" Yoshi inquired.

"Uh, now's not the time to talk about that sort of thing. Have you noticed everyone staring at you?" Jack pointed out, Yoshi only now noticing this.

"Uh… now that you mention it, yeah. *turns around* Come on, everybody, I thought this was a gathering during the busiest day of the store! It IS the busiest day of the store, isn't it?"

"You are correct, my man," Kami confirmed, walking up to him, "However, I see you do plan to take a look at the golden violin."

"Yes, I do. We mean no harm and carry nothing harmful with us. We're just a few kids looking around town and heard of something rather unique, so we decided to come and take a look for ourselves."

"...Then you dudes and dudettes are okay."

The customers then resumed their shop around as the four pirates huddled around and began to formulate a plan.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ai's sister asked.

"We can't take it with all these people here. It's too risky," Jack noted.

"I got a plan. I'll create a distraction, diverting everyone's attention, including the employees and boss while you and Mitsuru go over to the case and gently take out the golden violin. Then, we'll bust on out of here and be back on the Anne Bonnie in time for dinner," Yoshi smirked.

"Yoshi, you really think that work?"

"I am sure. Everyone will love what I'm gonna do. Ready?"

"Okay," Mitsuru nodded.

"Hai," Ai added.

"Ready? Break," Yoshi muttered as the group split apart, "Hey, Owner. Yeah, you over there, what's your name?"

"Kyle, dude," Kami replied, using his code name.

"Kyle, okay. Say, Kyle, you don't mind if I start up some karaoke, do you?"

"Sure, why not. All customers, and even the employees are entitled to a song or two. Go right ahead."

Yoshi bowed slightly before running on over to the karaoke session. He turned the amps and speakers on before grabbing a mic headset and setting it up.

"Let's kick it," Yoshi smiled as he started turned the music on.

(Insert Song: Superstition by Stevie Wonder)

The music started as Yoshi started moving his arms, drawing the attention of the crowds as he started clapping his hands to the sound of the drums and synthesizer.

" _Very superstitious~. Writings on the wall~,_ " he began to sing as he started shimmying with his arms down by his hips, " _Very superstitious. Ladders bout' to fall~._ _Thirteen month old baby. Broke the lookin' glass~. Seven years of bad luck~. The good things in your past~. When you believe in things… that you don't understand, then you suffer~! Superstition ain't the way~!_ "

As he sang that, he started to spin and shake his head before he shimmied across the stage and then jumped off. The audience cheered for him as Yoshi kept dancing.

" _Very superstitious~._ _Wash your face and hands~. Rid me of the problem~. Do all that you can~,_ " Yoshi sang while getting Torrie and Jess with him before twirling and spinning them a bit, " _Keep me in a daydream~! Keep me goin' strong. You don't wanna save me~! Sad is my song. When you believe in things… that you don't understand, then you suffer~! Superstition ain't the way~! Yeh, yeh._ "

Yoshi began to shuffle his feet a bit before he did a soulful shout while spinning, shaking his head before doing the walking man. He reached his hand to Ai, and though she was reluctant, he pulled her up to get her to dance along with him. As the two danced, with the crowd distracted, Mitsuru and Jack approached the golden violin case and carefully tried to open it.

" _Very superstitious~! Nothin' more to say~,_ " Yoshi sang out.

" _Very superstitious~! The devil's on his way~,_ " Ai followed up.

" _Thirteen month old baby~! Broke the lookin' glass~. Seven years of bad luck~! Good things in your past~,_ " Yoshi and Ai sang in unison as they kept dancing together while Mitsuru and Jack managed to get the violin out, lowering it carefully, " _When you believe in things… that you don't understand, then you suffer~! Superstition ain't the way~! No, no, no!_ "

As he and Ai danced, Yoshi eyed Mitsuru and Jack a moment as they gave them a signal that means it was successful. As the song ended, the crowd applauded for Yoshi and Ai, who bowed before they took their leave.

"Sugoi!" Torrie smiled and cheered.

"That was really impressive," Mikoto admitted.

"You were really great, Yoshi-kun," Mako smiled happily, shaking Yoshi's hand.

"Aw, it was nothing. It was all in good fun. Now if you'll excuse us, we won't give you guys anymore trouble," Yoshi assured as he walked out with Ai.

As soon as they stopped outside the store, Jack and Mitsuru managed to sneak by with the golden violin in arms.

"Daiseikou (Big success)!"

"I doubt it'll take them long to notice that it's gone," Mitsuru noted, "We need to go before they catch on."

As the pirates were set to leave, back in the store, someone took a look at the case and gasped.

"The golden violin's gone!" one customer gasped, garnering the attention of the staff of the store and the school girls.

"Wait, what?! What happened to it!? How is it gone?" Mako gawked in confusion.

"...I bet it's those 'pirates'. They distracted us so they could swipe it from under our nose," Mikoto figured, feeling very irked.

"We gotta find them and take it back!" Neiji responded, pounding his fist into his hand.

"I think they're headed that way," Torrie informed, pointing to the right.

The staff rushed outside, quickly seeing the pirates trying to walk away.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, KAIZOKU~!" Mikoto shouted, getting the attention of Yoshi and his crew.

"Uh oh, uh… NIGERUN DAIYOU~! (RUN AWAY~!)" Yoshi shouted in a panic, running away as his crew followed him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

The staff and the two girls ran after them, trying to get the violin back from them.

"I told you it wouldn't take them long to figure out!" Mitsuru shouted at the captain.

"We should've gotten away faster!" Jack shouted.

"Just keep runnin!" Yoshi snapped as they bolted through the streets.

"You thieves better give back that violin!" Mako snapped out loud.

' _ **Oi, Mako. Let me take over. I can catch up to those pirates,'**_ Mako heard the voice of her uniform speak to her before nodding and taking off her glasses followed by closing her eyes.

Jess noticed something, but she tripped, bumping into Mako which caused a red aura to zoom right into Mikoto. Mikoto gasped before her black hair went a little wild and a red streak started stretching through it before she opened her eyes, glowing red.

' _Na-Nani!? What is this?!'_ Mikoto panicked in shock and confusion.

"Oops…" Mako responded nervously.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mako-chan," Jess bowed in apology before 'Mikoto' turned around.

" **Oi, why don't you watch where you're going? Huh?"** she snapped, nearly slapping Jess before Mako grabbed ahold of 'Mikoto'.

"Mikoto-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Neiji asked out of concern.

"Take it easy, Hyouno. You just got sent to the wrong body," Mako defended.

' _I… I can't move my body…'_ Mikoto grunted, trying to regain control.

"Take it easy, Mikoto. I got this. Come on, Hyouno, come back to me and I'll let you take over so we can catch up to the pirates."

" **Yea, finally! Let's do this right!"** H-Mikoto responded before the red aura left Mikoto and returned to Mako, this caused the band holding Mako's hair to come off, letting off a wild appearance along with a red streak forming in it, and Mako's eyes opening to show they were red.

"What the… What the heck just happened?" Mikoto gawked in confusion.

"...It's like another person awoke within her," Saburo noticed.

" **Mako will explain everything after. Mizuka, hurry and come out! I need your help too!"** H-Mako called out as a pink aura encompassed Torrie.

"Ooh, I'm getting excited," she giggled as her hair suddenly tied itself into dreadlocks with one of the locks turning pink, and her eyes glowing the same color.

" **Ikuzo!"**

" **Yay!"** M-Torrie cheered before the two ran off, the Subarashi Records staff looking very confused.

"What is all that about?" Kazu wondered in confusion.

"...We'll ask after. For now, let's catch up to them and the pirates!" Mikoto called out, leading the charge towards the chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisa and Karin walked over with Mizuki and Hariko to a small pizza joint.

"Would all of you like to get something to eat?" Lisa offered.

"This place… our friend really likes pizza," Mizuki chuckled in recollection of someone.

"I guess we could use a bite to eat," Hariko added.

"Um, Lisa-sempai. Any idea what that is?" Karin asked, pointing to the pirates heading their way as they ran right past them, "Hey, is that Mako-san and Torrie-san with them?"

"...That's our friends. Our captain!"

"Yoshida! What's going on?" Mizuki called out.

"No time to talk you guys! Back to the ship!" Yoshi answered.

"Let's follow them," Lisa suggested, the others nodding before joining in the chase.

* * *

At the same time, Saki and Holly were busy chatting with Satoshi and Robin.

"So you like making a lot of stuff?" Saki inquired.

"You could say that. I like tinkering with small objects and making things work," Robin answered.

"She's really great at inventing stuff," Satoshi smiled.

"Kinda like a cool egghead," Saki smirked, snickering a bit.

"Saki-chan, please be a little nicer," Holly responded, scolding her friend.

"It's okay. I'm used to comments like that," Robin admitted.

"...Robin-san, mitte kudasai (look over there)," Satoshi pointed out, noticing the chase with Yoshi in the lead.

"Y-Yoshi-san!?" Robin gawked.

"Higuys!Can'ttalknow!Gottarun!" Yoshi said super fast as he and the others were still running from the staff of Subarashii Records and the girls.

"Hey, it's Mako and Torrie-chan!" Holly noticed.

"Let's see where the commotion leads," Robin sighed, following the chase scene as they joined up with Lisa, Karin, Mizuki, and Hariko.

"Yo-Yoshi-san… *pant, pant* I'm getting tired," Ai panted, trying to keep up, Yoshi grabbing her and helping her.

"Everything will be fine when we head back to the ship," Yoshi assured.

" **I got you now!"** he heard a voice shout before he turned to see H-Mako jumping straight for him, making him panic before he got tackled down to the ground.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped.

"Hey, hey, easy with the treasure!"

" **Who the hell do you think you are, stealing a priceless artifact that was on display!?"** H-Mako snapped, ready to punch the pirate in the gut.

"Wait up… whoever you are, we don't want to damage the golden violin," Mikoto responded.

"Please just hand it over and there won't be anymore trouble," Neiji told the pirates, the others managing to catch up with them.

"How can we explain this without it resulting in violence?" Robin wondered.

"Come now, Hyouno. Get off him," Lisa told the being possessing her classmate.

H-Mako looked at back at Mako's friends before scoffing, letting Yoshi go as the pirate captain backed off as the crew got together.

"You seem like a nice guy with some really good friends. Just hand over the violin. We don't wanna hurt you, right Miko-chan?" Jess offered, turning to Mikoto.

"We don't want to. But if you don't hand over the violin, you'll leave us with no choice," Mikoto warned as she held her hand out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just give back a treasure. I got a goal of my own to complete," Yoshi pointed out.

" **You better give it back before things get ugly,"** H-Mako snapped, about to rush in when M-Torrie stopped her.

" **Matte, matte, Hyouno! ...Do you feel that?"** M-Torrie asked, confusing H-Mako before she somehow sensed it as well.

" **Yeah, I feel it too… but what is it?"**

"Now what is she talking about?" Saburo wondered in confusion.

" **No time to explain. Min'na-domo, get ready! I sense something strange and dark coming,"** H-Mako called out, posing as if to be ready for an incoming threat.

The groups looked and saw fogs of dark smoke roll in before it split into bits before taking humanoid forms.

"This is new," Mikoto admitted as the groups, "Min'na, let's change."

"Crew, time to fight!" Yoshi said, pulling out his driver before pulling out what appeared to be a small key with a skull and crossbones logo as the handle.

Meanwhile, the five employees of Subarashii Records raised their left hands to reveal some wrist mounted devices along with what appeared to be tiny tuners representative of a specific instrument. They then plugged them all in as the changers played a triumphant tune on different instruments. The school girls each posed in different ways as well.

"Melody Change!" the five workers shouted.

" **Tamashii** Henge!" the five school girls declared.

"Henshin!" Yoshi shouted as he inserted the key into his chest-themed belt and then turned it to open the chest to reveal a computer screen.

The workers were soon surrounded by bars and sheets of music of differing colors before they glowed brightly to reveal five differently colored warriors each with a musical motif and animal representing them. Mikoto's form was Red, having a skirt and the suit itself having white gloves with scarlet edges, matching boots, the top having some G clef in the center of the suit while the sleeves had lines of musical notes, and matching pant legs. Her helmet had the motif of a hawk with black eyes, the feathers on the top "connecting" to it as if forming the shape of a note, the sides of her helmet having the G clef symbol in black. The other four were similar in various ways, the males not having skirts as Kazu's was blue and had a tiger motif, Neiji's was green with a gorilla, Saburo's yellow with a rhino, and Jess' pink with a dolphin.

The girls had elemental tornadoes surrounding them consisting of fire, water, electricity, earth, wind, and snow before appearing in new variants of their school uniforms that each had an animal design on them and armored versions of said uniforms. They all shared the same shiny silver color but with some differences. H-Mako's had red accents and a leopard's face on her chest, M-Torrie's had pink and a dolphin's face, Lisa had her hair gain a yellow streak while looking a little frizzy, and her eyes are a more bright yellow. Her battle suit is the same as the others, except she has yellow accents and the face of a hawk on her chest. Holly's three tails popped out, revealing really long hair with a green streak as well as glowing green eyes. Her suit had green accents and a rhino's head on the chest. Karin then gained a baseball cap, some white highlights in her hair that are slightly longer, and her eyes turn bright white with black outlines as her armored uniform had white accents with black outlines as well as a crane's head on the chest. Saki's hair turned into a braid over her right shoulder with a blue streak in it along with bright blue eyes. Her armor was the same as the others, except with blue accents and the face of a wolf on the chest.

Yoshi stood still as bones formed around his body before a bright light shone and the bones collided with his body to form a suit similar to Kamen Rider Wizard, except his suit color is brown, has gold patches on his chest, silver wrist and ankle braces, full length coat that somewhat acts as a cape from the belt down, and even has a pirate hat.

After the transformations, the three groups looked at each other, realizing something weird was going on.

"Huh?" Yoshi gawked.

"What the… not only pirates, but also… magical girls?" Mikoto gawked.

' _A music themed hero team… and pirates?'_ Mako added in, clearly confused.

"Now this is a whole new level of bizarre," Yoshi admitted as he and the two female leaders looked at each other.

"Um, Yoshi-san, instead of gawking like a slack jawed idiot, how about we deal with these freakish abominations first?" Robin pointed out, referring to the black smoke demons.

"Oh right, those things. Roll call time. *clears throat* ...Kamen Rider Buccaneer! I'm set to keelhaul ya and send all of you back to Hell!" Yoshi, now known as Buccaneer, smirked as he pulled out his traditional sword that looked like a katana with a cutlass hilt.

" **Don't count us out, kono kaizoku! Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"** H-Mako declared first, posing with the rage of a fire, said element surrounding her.

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"** M-Torrie shouted, posing with the grace of the waves, water splashing around her.

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari desu!"** 'Lisa' declared, posing erratically like lightning and electricity surging around her.

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai! Kenzan!"** 'Holly' shouted, posing with strength like the Earth and a sumo wrestler, rocks pushed up.

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"** 'Karin' shouted, moving with the speed and grace of the wind as said element blew around her.

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"** 'Saki' declared, posing in a graceful manner with snow falling down.

" **We are… Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six spirits declared as they ran into the battle, the five musical-themed heroes that were the Subarashii Records staff being confused.

"Come on, let's join in!" Mikoto responded as the five heroes ran in to take on the growing group of demons.

The five began fighting, Mikoto attacking with a series of chops and kicks.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!" Mikoto declared after tossing one demon.

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!" Kazu added, kicking a demon back.

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!" Neiji shouted, bashing a couple demons in the head before throwing them back.

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!" Saburo roared, giving a couple demons a good swing of his axe that looked like it was fused with an electric guitar.

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!" Jess announced as she flip kicked another grunt out of the way.

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all five of them shouted.

"Musical Sentai…" Red started before they all started posing.

"Melodyger!" the five declared as they all posed during the fight.

"...Melodyger?" Buccaneer questioned, confused by sight of these new heroes, "That's really what you guys call yourselves?"

"Oh, you're one to talk Kamen Rider Buccaneer," Blue responded, axe kicking one demon away.

"Let's focus on these guys first," Red ordered, giving a roundhouse kick to another grunt.

"Crew, feel free to jump on in!" Buccaneer said, his friends nodding before rushing in as Satoshi pulled out a staff and twirled it before slamming down on some of the demons while Robin armed herself with gauntlets and boots.

Jack rushed in, helping Blue Melody by firing a pistol at some demons before swapping out for a katana and slicing another one. Ai and Mitsuru jumped in to help Y-Saki and D-Holly, Ai dodging most attacks before using picking up a trash can lid to block a demon grunts attack. Mitsuru happened to bring out a whip before using it to grab one demon by the neck, Y-Saki giggling a little before she grabbed the grunt's head.

" **Ice Time,"** Y-Saki responded with a smirk as she freezed the grunt's head, Mitsuru pulling her whip and it knocked the head off the grunt, sending it flying to the ground.

Hariko and Mizuki had rushed in, giving a double kick to help Yellow Melody, Hariko quickly pulling out some knives.

"It's useless to think you demon freaks can defeat us!" he scoffed before tossing the knives, making many of them turn to dust.

While that was going on, Red pulled out what looked like a red sword with aspects of a flute and a zigzag motion in the center. She rushed in and started slashing at all the grunts before some demons were about to jump her.

" **Higan!"** H-Mako shouted, launching a barrage of fire pellets from her index fingers at the demons, causing them to burst into flames and turn into dust.

"Thanks," Red replied with a thumbs up.

" **Yea, no problem."**

However, just as some more demons were about to attack them, Buccaneer rushed in, slashing them in rapid succession before turning to them and smirking under his helmet.

"What… no thank you for me?" Buccaneer asked with a shrug.

"You still stole the violin, and you need to return that regardless of what happens," Red told him.

' _Give us some time before we get all friendly with each other,'_ Mako responded, H-Mako firing more fire pellets which looked like they were aiming at Buccaneer, but they past him and hit more demon grunts behind him.

"Whew! That was close," Buccaneer sighed with relief as the demons started to surround our heroes.

The black demons were about to strike before stopping, as if sensing something. They then split apart in separate lines before kneeling as if waiting for their king.

"Huh?" Buccaneer replied, confused.

"Looks like we're about to see their leader," Red figured.

"Yoshi-san, I'm scared," Ai whimpered.

" **Stay on your guard, girls,"** H-Mako instructed.

(Insert Song: Land of the Dead by Voltaire)

As violins began playing, another black fog rolled in as the figure from before appeared on a rising throne that was lifted by larger demon grunts. The figure in question stood pretty tall, wore a black cloak with miniature spikes on his knuckles and curled metal tips on his boots.

" _ **The Minotaur's my butler, the Cyclops my valet. A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way,**_ " the figure started singing as the bruisers started walking with the throne over his shoulders, " _ **Through a river made of fire, to a street that's paved in bones. I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne. *jumps off the throne and lands with a split on the ground* In the Land of the Dead~, heck boy, ain't it grand? I'm the overlord of the underworld, cause I hold Horror's Hand. In the Land of the Dead~, I'm darkside royalty. I'm far renowned in the underground and you can't take that from me.**_ "

As he sang, he starts to dance a bit, kicking his legs back and swinging his arms while also acting like he was twirling a cane.

" _ **Whoa~!**_ "

" _ **Whoa~!**_ " the bruisers sang in the background.

" _ **Whoa~!**_ "

" _ **Whoa~!**_ "

" _ **Whoa~!**_ "

" _ **Whoa~!**_ "

All of a sudden, five demons started saying 'Ow' one after the other, confusing him for a moment before he continued dancing.

"...The hell am I watching right now?" Buccaneer questioned, cartoonish looking sweat drops coming from not just his head, but those of the other heroes, too.

"Just… WTF, man?" Yellow groaned.

" _ **Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be. My bed is made of skulls, I'm in the lap of luxury. I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi, the Gorgons think it's cool. And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimming pool!**_ " the figure sang again as he rapidly tapped his feet and shuffled a bit while looking like he was twirling an imaginary cane and hat, " _ **In the Land of the Dead~, heck boy, ain't it grand? I'm the overlord of the underworld, cause I hold Horror's Hand. In the Land of the Dead~, I'm darkside royalty. I'm far renowned in the underground, and you can't. Take. That. Away~ from~ me~! No you can't take that from me!**_ "

As the trumpets sounded he started spinning before running and sliding on his knees, ending the bit by tipping his imaginary hat.

(End Insert Song)

"Well… I'm officially weirded out right now," Red admitted as the others nodded in agreement.

" **Who are you, anyways?"** Y-Saki inquired as the figure got up and cleared his throat.

" **Ore no performance wa cool, darou (My performance was cool, wasn't it)?"** the figure smiled as he dusted himself off, " **Excuse me, got caught up in the moment. *clears throat* Ore no nawa Daikuu, residential demon of the farthest reaches of the underworld."**

"You're not an Akuma no Metal?" Red asked.

"Aku-what now?" Jack responded in confusion.

" **No, I don't associate myself with those rock demons. I'm much more of a solo act myself. In fact… one of you has something that I need,"** Daikuu pointed out, pointing his finger at the golden violin held by Buccaneer.

"Nah-ah, I'm not giving away this treasure. I took this first, fair and square," he responded, gripping it tightly.

"Technically, you stole it," Pink pointed out.

" _Borrowed_. I'm _borrowing_ it."

" **I'm not requesting or asking permission,"** Daikuu informed with a growl, giving off a menacing aura.

"You know, he could really use that 'Menacing' kanji strolling in front of him," Buccaneer noted to the audience, himself, and the other heroes.

"Now's not the time to joke, pirate," Red snapped, raising her sword up in defense.

" **If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself,"** Daikuu sighed before he actually disappeared.

"What the!? Blue gawked in response.

"He's gone!" Mitsuru stated in shock.

"But where?!" Hariko responded as they all looked around until Daikuu appeared again, kneeing Hariko in the gut, making him keel over and spit.

"Hariko!" Buccaneer gasped as Daikuu disappeared again.

"Watch out for him!" Red warned as they were all on their guard.

" **You can't see me. I move near the speed of light when I disappear,"** they heard Daikuu brag and cackle, his voice sounding like it was coming from everywhere.

He suddenly appeared again behind D-Holly and gave her a kick to back, knocking her down.

" **Why you!"** K-Karin shouted, trying to punch Daikuu, but he disappeared again.

He then reappeared in front of Red, but the Melodyger leader went for a swing of the sword as Daikuu dodged it. She kept dodging all her slashes before back handing the Flute Slasher away. Daikuu scoffed before kicking her away. The other Melodygers tried attacking, but he avoided all their moves and punched Blue and Green before split kicking Yellow and Pink away.

"You look really tough for a goofy devil," Buccaneer admitted as he pulled out his sword, "But I will not let you get this violin!"

Buccaneer then tried to fire a gun at Daikuu, but he avoided all the bullets before teleporting right in front of the Rider. They then traded melee blows before Daikuu jabbed his fingers into Buccaneer's arms, paralyzing them before he took the violin.

"Te-Teme!"

" **Kaishite kono akuma yaro (Give that back, you demon bastard)!"** H-Mako roared, as she and her team rushed in, each trying to get the instrument back, but he punched and kicked most of them back.

" **Hehehehe, I got what I was looking for,"** Daikuu chuckled, " **I heard that if you play this, fortune or chaos could come. Let's see what happens when I use this against you."**

He smirked, pulling out the bow and playing a tune that sounded rather frantic and chaotic, causing dark smoke to surround the leaders of the groups before they moved right in front of them. The smoke then dissipated, revealing…

"Nanda… kore wa?" Buccaneer gasped.

" **How… what in the…?"** H-Mako added, equally shocked.

"They look like…" Red started in realization.

' _They look like us!'_ Mako gasped as the three figures took shape.

Like they saw, they looked exactly like our three leaders. Mikoto's double was wearing black and grey before she opened her eyes to reveal the whites of her eyes were black with the iris being red. Mako's double was wearing the black sailor uniform with a grey bowtie, eyes being similar to the fake Mikoto's except for the red iris only and no pupil. Finally, Yoshi's double wore an all black variant of his attire, the tattoos being blood red and the colors of his eyes being reversed, the whites being pitch black while the iris was white with no pupils.

" **Behold… your face to face with your mirrors,"** Daikuu smirked.

"Two Yoshi-san's?" Ai gasped.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Red demanded to know, clearly confused.

"Isn't it obvious…? I'm you," the fake Mikoto smirked, her voice sounding warped and a bit darker, "Or rather… you are me."

"Explain who you really are!"

"I'll make it simple. I'm the you that says you don't need any friends. I'm the you that always prefers to be the lone wolf. I'm you without the emotional baggage dragging me back."

"You're just some pale imitation of the real Mikoto-san!" Green snapped in response.

"You're half right and half wrong, though. I'm real in every way."

"The same goes for me," the fake Mako added, her voice sounding like H-Mako's, but warped to sound like a mix of that and Mako's own voice, "I'm the Mako that never needed friends and always looked out for herself."

" **Teme, thinking you can mock us,"** H-Mako growled.

' _But… I'm not like that anymore! I've learned the importance of friendship and protect my friends!'_ Mako retaliated.

"Friends? Seriously? *laughs* Who needs such stupid things like that?" the fake Mako laughed off.

"We're all your dark sides. That side of you that you never talk about in public," the fake Yoshi smirked, his voice sounding a little higher than the real Yoshi's, "We don't consider ourselves tied to the 'values' that you hold dear. You hold yourselves back far too much, while we are essentially limitless in what we can do."

"I know myself far better than anyone, and I know that you're not me," Buccaneer assured as he walked right up to the fake, staring him down, "I would never do anything you might think of doing.

The fake Yoshi just chuckled before flat out laughing, "Don't kid yourself, kono boge (you dumbass)!" he responded, punching the Rider in the gut before pummeling him down to the ground.

"Yoshi-san/Yoshi/Yoshida/Yoshida-kun!" the pirates gasped as their captain was soon tossed aside back to them.

"I'm not losing to a shell of what I used to be!" Red exclaimed, balling her fist before taking the charge in and trying to slash at her fake.

"Amai, amai!" the fake Mikoto scoffed, kicking her in the head before managing to send her flying to the other Melodygers, who caught her.

"Mikoto! Daijoubu?" Yellow responded.

"Mikoto-san!" Green gawked with concern.

"I can't believe it… where did this strength come from?" Red panted, trying to regain herself.

Soon, H-Mako ran in trying to take her best shot at her fake, but said fake dodged with ease before absorbing some of the flames herself and fire it straight back at her.

" **Yamai!"** H-Mako gawked, rolling out of the way in time to dodge the flames.

"My flames are stronger than yours," the fake Mako scoffed, "And I don't need no stinkin' ghost possessing me to do it."

" **Nandatte!?"**

" **I will not allow a fake to insult us any further!"** Y-Saki snapped as she sent out a flurry of ice and snow, K-Karin sending gusts of wind, and T-Lisa sending out lightning to create a storm to add to the intensity of the attack.

"Muda yo (Useless)," the fake Mako scoffed, increasing her power to melt the ice and send a fire tornado at the three spirits.

" **Min'na-dono!"** D-Holly shouted in shock as the others ran to their fallen Tamashii.

" **Hahahahahahaha! Do you see the powers of your dark sides?! Huh!?"** Daikuu laughed insanely, " **Thank you for bringing me this golden violin! With it, I can use it to bring my master back from the pits!"**

With that, Daikuu laughed some more as he and the dark leaders of the teams made their leave, them and the demons disappearing in a fog of black smoke.

"K… Kuso~," Buccaneer grunted as the heroes demorphed back into their civilian forms.

"...If you didn't steal the violin, none of… THAT would've happened!" Mikoto snapped, slapping Yoshi across the face.

"...I may have deserved that," Yoshi admitted as he slowly got up, "Is it too late to say that I was going to bring it back?"

"YES!"

"Yoshi-kun, Mikoto-san, please don't fight," Mako begged, getting in between them and holding him apart, "What you did wasn't right, Yoshi-kun, but we shouldn't be blaming anyone for our current predicament."

"But, if he didn't steal the violin, then those demon freaks wouldn't have gotten their hands on it!" Saburo reminded the schoolgirl, Neiji nodding along with him.

"We should put all that aside if we're going to beat this guy. Who's with us?"

"...I can put it behind me," Yoshi nodded.

"...I don't know. Can I trust you after this all happened?" Mikoto inquired.

"You can trust me. I promise that when all this is over, I'm giving you that golden violin back."

"...You'd better," Mikoto responded, the two shaking hands as Mako put hers on top of theirs.

"Yay, we're all working together!" Torrie cheered as the teams walked back to the shop.

"Getting along with this many people is going to be more difficult than I thought," Yoshi said to the audience.

* * *

 **TB: Wow. Just… wow.**

 **KKD: Crazy stuff.**

 **TB: Everything from Yoshi stealing the golden violin, to the three teams of heroes fighting demons for the first time, the introduction of our antagonist, Daikuu, and the leaders' darker versions. It's just all over the place.**

 **KKD: I'll say it is. Hopefully it'll come together later.**

 **TB: Yes, I'm happy that we managed to finish Part 1 of our big Super Hero Taisen special.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness, too. Got typing projects left and right today. But now let's see… do we mention favs now or later?**

 **TB: We could do favs for each part if you're okay with that?**

 **KKD: Fair enough. What's your fav so far?**

 **TB: The three groups meeting each other leading to their first battle together.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was my favorite part, too.**

 **TB: With the way this story's going, even I don't know what'll happen next.**

 **KKD: Well, only one way to find out.**

 **TB: Until the next part, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Part 2

**TB: Super Hero Landing KITAA~!**

 ***KKD started by flipping in midair while TB fell straight down. Both of them landed down, KKD forming a Kyoryuger symbol-shaped crater while TB made a skull & crossbones shaped crater***

 **TB: And there we go. Super Hero Landing.**

 **KKD: And the judges give that a score of… 10s all around!**

 **TB: Excellent! *air guitar***

 **KKD: You seem excited.**

 **TB: I'm in a really good mood for two reasons. One, at the time we start this I got out from seeing Captain America Civil War and it was awesome.**

 **KKD: Nice. Who's side were you on? I'm #TeamCap all the way.**

 **TB: Same here. #TeamCap FTW! Two is that we are picking up where we left off on our special Taisen!**

 **KKD: Of course. Though I would like to later work on other potential Marvel stories and maybe do our own spin on Civil War. Just saying. Oh, and maybe something like Spider-Verse. Reason, I got the trades recently.**

 **TB: I have been getting away from my OC Marvel-verse recently. We'll get back to it when we get the chance. So, we left off with our heroes meeting each other and now have to work together.**

 **KKD: Right. And with that, let's get the disclaimers.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor TB own the rights to anything within this story except for the original concepts within. Copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, and their respective users.**

* * *

We see our heroes now hanging out at Subarashii Records, though the pirates were relegated to a corner of the store.

"And that's how we fight," Mako informed as she talked with Mikoto and her friends.

"So let me get this straight. You six are powered by ancient spirits who have been trapped in your uniforms to channel their power safely and fight off the kind of demons that take the form of everyday objects?" Kazu inquired.

"Pretty much sums it up, yea," Torrie confirmed.

"I don't know whether to find that awesome or just plain weird," Saburo admitted, confused about the ideas.

"We fight music demons," Jess informed the others.

" **Fight music with music? Pfft, talk about irony,"** Hyouno scoffed.

" **I'm surprised you know what that word means, Koneko-chan,"** Yukikami replied casually.

" **Yeah, well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, she wolf."**

"Yeah, both of those things sound cool. You wanna know what we fight?" Yoshi offered to throw in.

"Police?" Mikoto asked bluntly.

"That's some N.W.A. crap, right there," Saburo noted.

"No no no no. ...Although never forget N.W.A., but we fight something worse than police and marines…" Yoshi responded leaving tension in the air before answering, "Fish people."

"Fish people? Pfft. *giggles* That's ridiculous, man!" Jess laughed.

"It's true. We fight fish people. Hell, these two are fish people!"

"But they look very human to us," Mikoto pointed out.

"That's because we have disguises," Hairko answered.

"We don't want to transform right now because if we did, people would either get suspicious or run the other way," Mizuki explained.

"That would also somewhat explain the lack of footwear," Lisa noted.

"Fish people. Whatcha gonna do?" Yoshi shrugged.

"So, was there any overall reason for you to steal the golden violin?" Mikoto inquired, "It can't be because of money."

"Yeah, earlier you said you were achieving your own goal. What do you mean by that?" Mako asked for clarification.

"Well… thing is… I've been going around taking valuable items to get some literal gold coins in my ship's vault. Tou-chan told me that somewhere out there lies the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. Though I can only get to it by going to other valuable treasures being shown in museums," Yoshi explained.

"Your father was a pirate too?" Torrie gawked.

"Like father, like son, I guess," Mikoto sighed.

"...You don't like me very much, do you?" Yoshi noticed.

"Is it that obvious? Just because we're working together doesn't mean I gotta be all buddy buddy with you."

"Guys, guys, can you please not fight now?" Mako groaned.

"I understand what you mean, but you're gonna have to look past me robbing the store if we are to succeed. I'm not the dirty, rotten scoundrel you think I am," Yoshi replied honestly.

"You could've fooled me," Mikoto added unconvinced.

"Then how about this? I will personally deliver the golden violin back to you and your friends," Yoshi offered.

"Are you sure you'll stay true to your word? ...Because I know pirates aren't very trustworthy."

"Well this one is, sister," Yoshi answered, holding out his hand, "I'll probably be the only pirate you can trust if that's good enough. Deal?"

"...We already shook hands, so I'll try to trust you."

"Fair enough."

"This is really great," Mako smiled, "Now we have greater trust in each other."

* * *

" **Now then, with this, my master will be more than pleased to return,"** Daikuu smiled as he put the bow at the ready.

He then started to play the violin as the three dark copies of Mikoto, Mako, and Yoshi stood by and watched. Daikuu played the violin, waiting for the result he's yearning for… but nothing happened.

" **I… I don't get it. Why isn't anything happening?"**

"Perhaps it's because it needs something else. Maybe an offering to bring Chiyomi-sama to life," the fake Mikoto figured.

"What, a blood offering?" the fake Yoshi gawked, "Where is Daikuu-sama gonna find anything worthy enough to offer up to Chiyomi-sama?"

" **Wait a second… a blood offering. That's it! If I fight those heroes I cloned you from and get their blood, I'll use their blood to bring back Chiyomi-sama!"** Daikuu smirked.

"If I may be so bold… may we do the honors of finishing them off?" the fake Mako offered.

" **Hmm… okay then. I'll let you three do it. Defeat them emotionally and physically to get every last drop of blood, but leave the last blows to me and Chiyomi-sama. Am I clear?"**

"Crystal," the three nodded in response before they disappeared and left Daikuu on his own.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Mikoto was set to walk back to her house after working with Yoshi catching up.

"...You can stop following me, now," Mikoto responded, "I don't need you following me everywhere."

"Well, my crew wants to hang out other places to see the town, so I thought you and I could get to know each other more," Yoshi noted.

"W-Wait for me! Hold on a moment!" they heard another voice shout before turning to see Mako try to catch up to the two.

" **Don't leave us out. This is gonna be interesting, meeting other heroes,"** Hyouno added, Mako panting as she caught up.

"Sure, join us," Yoshi smiled, "She is one of the main characters, so we really don't want to leave her out."

They eventually made it to Mikoto's house as she opened the door.

"Obaa-chan, tadaimasu (I'm back)," she called out as an older woman with wavy grey hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, light pink skirt, and brown shoes.

"Okaeri nasai (Welcome back), Mikoto," the elderly woman replied as she gave Mikoto a hello hug and kiss, "Hmm? New friends?"

"Yea… sorta."

"Konnichiwa. Kazuyoshi Mako desu," Mako greeted, waving to Mikoto's grandma.

"Imamura Yoshi da," Yoshi introduced himself, "Yoroshiku."

"Hello. I'm Takimoto Yukiko. Pleased to meet you all," Yukiko bowed, the two newcomers smiling as they stepped in, all three of them taking off their footwear in the process.

"Nice place you got here."

"Oh, thank you, dear."

"So, what brought you two here to this town?" Mako asked out of curiosity.

"We moved here a few months ago. When we got here, I was actually more antisocial than you were," Mikoto responded to the schoolgirl.

"Oh, wow… I… I didn't know that."

"This oughta be interesting," Yoshi smiled, sitting down nearby as he pulled out a bag of popcorn from his jacket.

"What was your reason for not making any friends? Mine was over studies and good grades. Usual bookworm stuff," Mako inquired and informed.

"Oh, my reason was a little more serious," Mikoto admitted, rubbing the back of her head nervously, "See… before coming here to Utau Tani… my parents died in a plane crash when I was only six years old."

"Oh my..." Mako gawked, Yoshi stunned to the point of dropping his popcorn.

"What… in the actual hell?" he replied, too shocked to say anything else.

"Yeah… *nervous laugh* it's not exactly the best conversation piece. I wasn't alone though, I was raised by Obaa-chan and always kept the flute that my mom and dad gave me before their death close to my heart and soul," Mikoto informed, pulling out said flute and showing it.

"I'm… I'm very sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to pry," Mako apologized quickly as Mikoto just shook her head in response.

"It's okay, since I met my friends I've learned to get out of my shell and open up more."

"...You're not the only one who lost a parent, well parents in your case," Yoshi confessed, the girls turning to the pirate captain, "Remember when I said I fought fish people? Well… I fight them like my father did."

" **You're father was killed in action?"** Hyouno gasped in response.

"Yea… he was Buccaneer before me… and he died taking on the Gyojin leader, Kuroken. I've lived alone for the next six years until I found a ship and gathered a crew. I haven't forgotten that moment and I swore to defeat the Gyojin and their leader while looking for treasure. I don't want anyone else to lose anybody, and I'm especially not losing my crew the same way I lost Tou-chan."

This left the others stunned in silence.

"What? I'm not comparing and competing emotional losses," Yoshi responded, in an attempt at humor, but it didn't seem to work, "...Too soon for a joke?"

"I'm sorry but… you ruined the moment," Mikoto pointed out, Mako nodding as Yoshi sighed.

"Sorry. I like cracking jokes to make dark moments and dangerous situations easier to deal with," Yoshi explained as the girls rolled their eyes, but also chuckle a little.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neiji was walking out with Satoshi, Robin, and Karin. The four were simply enjoying the view as Neiji showed the three around Utau Tani.

"Now over here, we have a cool arcade with as many classics as there are new additions," Neiji pointed out.

"Very nice," Robin admitted as Satoshi held her arm.

"I don't mean to interrupt our great time, but… what are we going to do when that Daikuu demon appears?" Karin inquired, making the others stop and look at each other, "I'm just asking. We need a clear plan of strategy."

"You are right, but I don't think it's a good idea to bring it up right after a harsh defeat. We need to be in the right mindset to think of something and fight back," Robin pointed out.

"I'm just saying that there's a high chance of them probably coming back again, and we should be prepared."

The others just sighed and nodded.

" **...Are you all scared?"** Kazeru asked out of nowhere, getting their attention.

"...Of course we are, but we're not giving up," Robin informed, her fist clenching up, "But what can we do against evil clones and a demon messenger wanting to bring back his master?"

"Well perhaps we could measure their weaknesses the next time they come around," Karin figured.

"Even when we do, the clones seem faster, and can reflect anything we throw at them right back at us, tenfold," Neiji pointed out.

"Hmm… perhaps we can use that to our advantage somehow…" Robin figured.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's talk about it back at the shop," Robin replied as they were about to walk back to Subarashii Records.

However, before they could, they saw the black smoke from before that indicated Daikuu's presence, but instead of the demon, they saw what appeared to be a dark-skinned bruiser with oversized muscles, with super bulky torsos, severe lack of a visible neck, and was roaring like a pumped up body builder.

"Geez… looks like this demon has been juicin'," Neiji gawked.

"Isn't that one of the demons that held Daikuu's throne?" Robin noticed.

"Yes, it is. Looks like we got no other choice but to fight it," Satoshi figured as Neiji and Karin stepped forward.

" **I'm ready, Karin-chan!"** Kazeru smiled excitedly before she possessed Karin and Neiji plugged in the tuner in his Changer.

"Melody Change/ **Tamashii Henge!"** Neiji and K-Karin shouted as they transformed, Satoshi and Robin pulling out their respective weapons.

The big demon bruiser roared again before running like a madman trying to swipe at the four, but they all rolled out of the way.

* * *

Over with Lisa, she was walking with Kazu, Mizuki, and Hariko over downtown.

"You know, for 'fish people', you two aren't really that bad," Lisa admitted, Hariko smirking as they stopped in the center of town.

"We're still learning the customs of the surface," Hariko admitted as Mizuki.

" **Excuse me, Mizuki-san. Would you be so kind as to show me your panties?"** Takanari asked seemingly randomly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Show some decency, girl… uniform… thing…" Kazu responded.

"I'm so sorry about that, she can be a bit rude and… rather outlandish at times," Lisa apologized.

"Don't worry, don't worry. *chuckle* I'm not at all surprised by that. You shouldn't be too hard on her. You have a very interesting friend, Lisa," Mizuki smiled.

"Yes… uh… interesting… *giggles nervously*. She does get a little weird and crazy at times, but she does have her heart in the right place."

" **Forgive me for prying,"** Takanari apologized.

"It's alright. I'm all for moments of levity," Mizuki admitted with a smile.

"Ok… so, you doin anything later?" Kazu inquired.

"If you're going to ask me out, I'm sorry to say that I won't be here for too long. The bus will be taking me and my friends home later tonight," Lisa pointed out.

"D'oh! I was this close."

"*chuckle* Missed the bullseye," Hariko smirked, the four laughing at their unusual, yet humorous discussion until the former Gyojin general turned and noticed the dark smoke from before, "Hold on… something's coming."

At that moment, a new demon appeared with a slim and muscular physique while wearing what looked like a coattail, and it wielded some kind of giant spinning laser tonfa.

"...That's a cool weapon he's got," Kazu admitted.

" **Lisa-san, please let me possess you. It will help us against this demon,"** Takanari requested.

"Of course. Let's handle this," Lisa nodded as Takanari did possess her.

"Time for a change," Kazu smirked as he plugged in his Tuner, T-Lisa posed in preparation and the siblings let out some calming breaths.

"Melody Change/ **Tamashii Henge!"** Kazu and T-Lisa declared, the transformations occurring as they transformed into their hero forms.

The two Gyojin then transformed into their kaijin forms. Hariko's was essentially the form of a humanoid porcupine fish with spikes on his back and arms, claws, and red armor. Mizuki's was a wolf fish Gyojin which actually looks like a female werewolf with gills and fins, wearing white armor.

"...Those are your real forms?" Blue inquired.

" **Yeah/Hai,"** the two siblings answered.

" **My real name is Harisento,"** Hariko introduced.

" **My real name is Okamizu,"** Mizuki added, the Gyojin preparing to fight along with the two heroes.

" **I hope that you three can keep up with me,"** T-Lisa smirked, cracking her neck as the demon twirled its laser tonfa as it got closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Saburo and Jess, they were showing Holly and Jack around the town himself, pointing out the ice cream shop that Saki and Holly were at earlier.

"This looks like a nice shop," Jack noted.

"Saki-chan and I went here a little earlier before meeting two of your crew," Holly noted.

"So, how are we going to get back that golden violin?" Jess asked as Saburo turned to look at her.

"I'm not entirely sure, Jess. With the Daikuu, the demons, and the doppelgangers, everything's just gone nutso and I'm not sure if we can do this," Saburo admitted.

"We should have more faith in our leaders, guys. I'm positive they'll come up with something," Jack assured, "...Provided that Yoshi has his head on it as we speak."

"Are you saying that your captain isn't smart?" Holly inquired.

"No. He's just a little… well… uh… he's a bit of uh…"

"You mean he's a bit eccentric?" Jess checked.

"I mean he's a kook, that's what I mean," Jack corrected.

"Some brilliant people can be the kookiest of individuals," Holly pointed out, as the others laughed a bit.

However, it wasn't long before they turned to see another demon rising. This demon looked very sleek and also had four claws protruding from its fists.

"Looks like Daikuu wasn't satisfied with just taking the violin," Jack scowled as the heroes prepared themselves, Donsai possessing Holly as she, Saburo and Jess stepped forward.

"Ikuzo!" Saburo shouted as he and Jess plugged in their changers.

"Melody Change/ **Tamashii Henge!"** Saburo, Jess, and D-Holly shouted as the three transformed, Jack pulling out his two katanas.

* * *

Over with Saki, she, Ai, and Mitsuru were busy walking before they noticed a huge crowd in an empty skate park.

"Wonder what's going on here," Mitsuru asked as they took a closer look.

"Ooh, it's either a rap or dance circle," Saki figured, "Let's check it out."

The three walked over down inside the ramps down to the park and walked among the people in the circle. They saw breakdancing going on as one girl was being an epic of a DJ record scratching, making beats and everything. Said girl was wearing a golden leather jacket that somehow had a hood to cover her face, but it allowed the twin-tails of her wild black hair to be seen compared to her blue sweatpants and navy blue sneakers that contrasted her jacket.

"Is everyone having a good time today!?" the DJ asked, getting a cheer from the dancers, "That's great! Very good to hear!"

The three visitors smiled as Saki stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Care for an extra dancer?" Saki smirked as the dancers nodded, the girl getting up from her DJ table and jumping down as the music continued playing and walked in the center, "What, you gonna dance with me too?"

"I'm down," the girl smirked as Mitsuru started pushing Ai down too.

"C'mon, Ai, you can dance too," she urged, pushing her forward.

"But I don't want to, Onee-chan," Ai whined, pushing back but ending up in the circle anyway.

"You can dance too?" Saki asked in a bit of surprise.

"I don't mind an extra," the girl smiled, pulling her hood off to reveal her face paint that looked mostly white with a lot of black making her look like a white-faced Darth Maul or a missing member of KISS, "Boo."

The dancers cheered at the display while Ai hid behind Mitsuru out of fear at the sight of the girl's face paint.

"Hey, girl, don't worry. This is all for show. C'mon, you and… uh…"

"Saki's the name. I'm pro at this," she smirked as she cracked her knuckles with Ai shyly walking in the center of the circle.

"Alright then. Let's kick it!" the DJ shouted as she snapped her fingers.

(Insert Song: Fire Burning by Sean Kingston)

As the song started the DJ started moving fluently like a robot or water, managing to dance around the trio as Saki made some moves of her own. Saki smirked as she danced around, Ai smiling at the moves she was seeing.

* * *

Over with Green Melody's group, he, K-Karin, Robin and Satoshi were avoiding all the huge swings of the musclebound demon before K-Karin tried to pelt him with gusts of wind, but that seemed to make him skid across the ground. Robin then ran up and smashed the demon with her gauntlets, which started to work before Green slammed his Beat Sticks in the air, creating shockwaves. The shockwaves hit the demon, making him trip back a bit before roaring in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harisento launched a barrage of knives at the tonfa wielding demon, but he spun it so fast that the knives bounced off, flying right back at the group. But T-Lisa managed to move really fast and catch all the knives before gently placing them back down on the ground. Okamizu rushed in, charging up her fist before managing to punch the demon's tonfa, but the lasers on it were hurting her knuckles. Blue Melody fired his Saxozooka at the demon, managing to hit him and knock him away.

"You okay?" Blue asked.

" **I'm okay,"** Okamizu assured as she twisted her wrist around.

" **Taking this guy down will be tougher than we thought,"** Harisento admitted.

" **Let's try to outsmart it,"** T-Lisa suggested as she zipped around and tried laying multiple punches and kicks on the demon, but he kept blocking with his laser tonfa, " **Little help?"**

Blue pulled out his Blues Spear before he and Okamizu jumped in, laying a double attack on the demon to catch him off guard. In response, he spinned the tonfa before trying to swing at Okamizu.

" **Gyojin Karate…"** Okamizu started, charging her power until the demon launched the tonfa her way, making her thrust it forward with a powerful blow to block it, " **Samehada Shoutei (Sharkskin Palm Block)!"**

The result of this caused the demon to be pushed back before Blue thrusted the spear at his chest to damage him further.

* * *

Back with Yellow and Pink's group, the demon they were fighting was rushing around almost like a black blur, slashing anything in its way, Yellow Melody doing his best to block with his Rocker Axe. Pink attempted to rush in with her cleaver, but the demon managed to slash at her before rushing over to Jack, who blocked his claws with his two katanas. Then, the demon was snagged, tripped up by some roots sent at it by D-Holly before she closed her hands, damaging the demon's legs a little further.

"Maguma (Demon Bear)!" Jack shouted, as he put both his swords in a reverse grip, jumped up and slashed rapidly midair in an attempt to catch the demon off guard.

This knocked the monster back before he got right back up, D-Holly bursting out of the ground and punching the demon in the face.

* * *

At that moment, Saki was in the midst of breakdancing, showing off her moves against the DJ, who was more than amused before she spun around on her head and did a split.

"Not bad, not bad. Why don't you get a turn, girl?" the DJ asked Ai, said girl trying to hide behind Mitsuru only for her to push Ai back out into the spotlight.

"...Okay. I'll try," she gulped before she took a deep breath and started to move slowly to the music.

After a few seconds or so, Ai managed to get into it, the groove being a little easier to dance to and Ai was soon moving like a pro. Soon, Saki and the DJ were dancing along with her as the song was nearing its end, the groups finishing with spins on their heads, making the crowds cheer.

(End Insert Song)

"Not bad, you two," the DJ shrugged before fist bumping Saki, "You weren't too bad either, Ms…"

"Ai. Fujimoto Ai desu," she introduced, shyly fist bumping the DJ, who smiled back.

"Ai-san, Saki-san, thank you both for coming. Did everyone enjoy that!?" the DJ smiled to the crowds, who cheered in response as Saki and the sisters walked off.

* * *

"So… that's quite the tale," Mako commented.

" **Your boss at that store is the God of Music?"** Hyouno asked.

"Pretty much, yes," Mikoto answered.

"It's kinda cool you follow a god," Yoshi admitted.

"Try having to figure out his advice when he often speaks in music metaphors that might as well be riddles at times. My Obaa-chan has the habit of doing that as well."

The three were laughing their butts off before relaxing, Yoshi suddenly noticing something as he looked outside. He saw someone who looked really familiar standing across the street from Mikoto's house, watching.

"...It's my fake," Yoshi gasped in shock, making the others turn to see the fake Yoshi standing, "...It's like he's taunting us."

"You kidding me?! How did he find us here?!" Mikoto gawked as she, Mako, and Yoshi ran out the house to glare at the fake Yoshi.

"...I was wondering when you three would take notice of me here," the fake scoffed, the dark versions of Mikoto and Mako walking out to join him.

"What do you three want now? More psychoanalyzing of our psyches, making us trip up and reject you?" Yoshi snarled.

"Oh, nothing like that. We're just here to beat the shit out of you," the fake Mikoto laughed as Hyouno possessed Mako.

" **Enough of this! Tamashii Henge!"** H-Mako shouted as she transformed immediately before jumping at her fake, flying away from the house as the fake kicked her away.

"I'll call the others," Mikoto responded quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the fake Mikoto warned, "Your friends and the others are all preoccupied with other matters at the moment. If you want what's best for them, you'll come with us."

"Teme ra. You think we would listen to fakes?" Yoshi snapped, pulling out his driver before putting it around his waist and pulling out his Key, "Henshin!"

"Hmph, your resistance makes me sick," the fake Yoshi growled in annoyance as he ran towards the transforming Buccaneer and the fight began.

"That just leaves you and me," Mikoto pointed out as she plugged her Tuner in.

"...Why?" the fake Mikoto suddenly asked.

"...Excuse me?"

"Why do you insist on fighting for your friends? You never needed them, I never needed them. They drag us down, so why have them?" the fake asked.

"...You're me. You should know the answer to that question," Mikoto pointed out to the fake before turning the Changer on, "Melody Change!"

Now having transformed into Red Melody, she pulled out her Flute Slasher while her fake summoned her own sword out of black smoke. The two clashed blades with each other before exchanging a few blows via fist and foot and sword.

Over with H-Mako, she struggled to take on her doppelganger as she kept shooting fire, but the fake kept avoiding them with surprising ease. She then attempted a flame enhanced kick, but the mirror countered with her own fire kick, both flames extinguishing each other.

" **I'm not losing to you, you damn fake!"** H-Mako snapped, increasing her power with her fire.

"I'm not fake, I've never been fake! I represent everything that Mako was," the mirror retorted.

' _You're everything that I was, but amplified to an absurd level! I was never as antisocial as you claimed I was!'_ Mako snapped through their minds as H-Mako pushed her back.

To Buccaneer, he was trying to stab his doppelganger multiple times, but he kept dodging all of them.

"Stay! Still! Damn! It!" the Rider snapped, missing every shot he made, but managed to get one slash in due to his frustration.

"You really are annoying, aren't you? How does your crew ever put up with you?" the fake growled, pulling out a gun and firing at Buccaneer so rapidly that the Rider didn't even see them coming and was knocked down, "A crew just drags you down and restricts you. Never allowing you true freedom!"

"Hehe… you fakes are like a broken record," Buccaneer chuckled, preparing his Mizu Key, "Always spouting on about friendships being a burden and all that crap. Well, I'm not breaking!"

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

With that, Buccaneer was surrounded by a pillar of water before changing into his Mizu Form. He swung his Mizu Whip around before running towards the fake, cracking the whip towards him, which he narrowly avoided.

The three fights seemed even, with the three leaders holding their own against their darker selves, each of them faring pretty well against their respective double. Suddenly, the fake Yoshi roared in rage as he reeled his fist back, coated in fire, and punched Buccaneer down, the sheer force being enough to knock him out of his Rider form. The fake Mako smirked in response before grabbing the real H-Mako by the neck with her legs and bending back, giving her a hurricanrana before engulfing her leg in fire to kick her with it, knocking her out of her heroine form.

" **K… Kuso…"** H-Mako grunted in pain as she tried to stay up.

' _Wh… What'll we do…?'_ Mako panted as she tried to recover.

Red Melody, meanwhile, was now blade to blade with her fake before she got pushed off guard and kicked in the helmet.

"You… You… Your friendships mean nothing to me. They only bog me down," the fake declared as she rushed over, slashing at Red Melody over and over again.

Over with Yoshi, he was struggling to get up, only for his fake to kick him straight in the gut.

"You're nothing but a shallow version of what you could be," the fake Yoshi snapped before kicking the original again, "You could've had all the power and treasures in the world, yet you're going nowhere! *kick* Your father must be ashamed of you by now! *kick* Your mother can't stand to be in the same area as you! *kick, kick*"

The mirror kept kicking Yoshi while he was down, and soon began laughing maniacally.

' _Yo… Yoshi-kun…'_ Mako grunted as H-Mako tried crawling over to help the pirate, but the fake Mako got in front of her and stomped on her back.

" **Egh! Kuso!"** H-Mako grunted, coughing a bit before her mirror picked her back up.

"How are you supposed to be the savior of the world when you failed to save your own people?" the fake Mako snapped, kicking H-Mako some more.

Red got up and tried to punch the fake Mikoto, but she dodged it and slashed at her, knocking the Melodyger down.

"You think your good will and your friendships will help you? No, no they won't," the fake Mikoto scoffed, Red Melody struggling to stand up.

"You keep going on… about how I used to be you… well… why don't you make a friend for a change?" Red asked, "You're me, so how do you _really_ feel right now?"

"...I feel nothing."

"...Really? You feel no emotion at all?"

The fake Mikoto only screamed out in frustration as the two clashed swords again.

The fake Yoshi kept cackling and kicking Yoshi, the captain starting to spit out some blood as his mirror stopped for a moment.

"Now my weaker half… you will die," the fake Yoshi smirked, preparing to smash in Yoshi's head when suddenly, he felt some bullets being pelted at him.

"Wha…?" Yoshi grunted, turning over to see a young man wearing a camouflage military uniform with a long white jacket over it that stretched to his ankles, marine blue pants, and black shoes.

"Yare yare. What's with you, Yoshida? What did you do to cause this to happen?" the man sighed.

"Ge… Gekka…"

"Haruka is assisting the others as we speak."

"Who the hell are you!?" the fake Yoshi demanded to know as Gekka sighed again while setting up a belt buckle with a military medal of honor built into the front, and a key slot on top, and he quickly pulled out a key of his own, which had a golden highlighting on top of it being a navy blue.

"Who am I…? I'm the bane of all piracy. I'm captain of Tokyo's marines, (last name) Gekka," he said as he pulled out his own Key, "Henshin."

With that, he raised the key up above him, turning his arms again until he slammed the key on top of his Driver. Then the badge seemed to open up before a beam of light from behind it materialized a suit out of pixels before they collided with Gekka, forming a navy blue bodysuit with white armor over it, representing a military uniform with a sash over the right shoulder, some medals over his chest, a trenchcoat-like piece of clothing stretching from his waist down to the back of his legs, and his helmet having the appearance of a navy soldier with orange eye pieces and a beret on top of the helmet.

"Kamen Rider… Corsair," Gekka proclaimed, standing defiantly with his hands in his pockets.

"Another Rider!? How many of you punks are there?!" the fake Yoshi snapped in annoyance.

"Yoshida, can you stand?" Corsair checked, holding his hand out to the pirate.

"*coughs out blood* Sorry, but… gonna need some time to recover," Yoshi grunted, Corsair patting him on the shoulder as the pirate sat up straight.

"Very well. I'll handle your fake. *touches the side of his helmet* Haruka, I'm gonna need you to send a couple friends of the other two here, understood?"

 _-Yes, sir,-_ a female voice answered as Corsair turned his gaze back to the fake Yoshi.

"I'm not scared of some two bit marine bastard!" the fake Yoshi snarled, pulling out his cutlass and flintlock from the darkness while Corsair pulled out his jutte.

Meanwhile, H-Mako was getting pummeled left and right by her dark double, not giving her a chance to let up. That is, until H-Mako grabbed her fist, growling in exhausted frustration as she glared at her fake.

" **I've had enough… of your lying bull. Mako is nothing like you… and she never will be…"** H-Mako snarled, ready to take down the fake.

' _And Hyouno has done the best she could for her fellow Tamashii…'_ Mako added in, H-Mako slowly standing up.

" **You will not insult us any further!"**

Both of them roared in rage as they kicked the fake back and powered back up to the heroine form. They engulfed themselves in flames as the fake tried to attack again, but she was quickly pelted away with blast after blast.

" **Turn to ash you fake bitch!"** H-Mako screamed, increasing the heat and continuing to blast the fake Mako.

"Ho-How are you getting this strong!? This doesn't make sense!" she grunted in pain as the fire began to make part of the darkness that's made her slip away.

" **That's right. I haven't been fighting at full power until now. Now, though, I'm about to give you everything!"**

The fake Mako growled, trying to fight back, but the flames kept getting hotter and hotter as H-Mako kept firing everything she got. This was enough, the fake Mako insulted them long enough, and so Hyouno and Mako combined their energies and gave her an epic fire induced punch to the fake, causing it to explode into ash and dust.

" **Finally… that fake was getting annoying,"** H-Mako sighed with relief, hunched over with her arms on her knees in exhaustion.

' _That's one down,'_ Mako panted as they look to see the two other fights going on, ' _We need to help the others now.'_

" **Can't… running out of power… sorry."**

With that, H-Mako turned back to her civilian form and let Mako regain control. However, Mako herself was drained to the point of dropping to her knees on the ground, panting.

Back over with Red Melody, she was back on even ground with her fake as they kept trading blows, but the fake Mikoto soon got the advantage as she kept slicing and slashing at the Melodyger leader, her frustration starting to grow. The fake soon began to roar with rage as she kept slashing at Red before finally kicking her down.

"Why… why are you so insistent on following these friendships? What do you have to gain from them?" the fake Mikoto demanded to know as Red Melody struggled to her knees.

"You're not me… you're what I used to be…" Red informed the fake, soon getting up to her feet, "But I've made friends now, and I moved on. I don't need you anymore, there's no reason to distance myself from anybody! You say strength comes from being alone, but deep down… you know that's not true."

The fake Mikoto looked on with wide eyes, confused about this revelation.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this, trying to convince an enemy to follow what I'm saying… but because you are everything that I was… I feel compelled to help you," Red sighed in admittance, the fake Mikoto becoming increasingly confused and agitated.

"...Don't throw me into the same boat as you!" the mirror shouted in anger, throwing a very hard slash at Red Melody, knocking her out of form and back to Mikoto, sending her rolling on the ground.

"Mi… Miko-to…" Yoshi grunted, trying to crawl over to Mikoto before the fake stomped on his back.

"...You're already broken…"

With that said, the fake walked over to Mikoto, preparing the final blow.

"You won't stop me. It took me 12 years to smile again after the death of my parents… but I know now that there are worse things out there, even worse than what happened to me, that need to be stopped… but I can't do it alone. ...My friends are my power, and you will understand!" Mikoto declared, standing up straight as she stared down her mirror.

The mirror was confused as she clenched her fist before she and Mikoto charged at each other. The mirror roared as she tried to punch first, but Mikoto ducked out of the way and gave her a mean uppercut, knocking her down on her back before collapsing in frustration.

"There…"

"How… How… How are you able to overpower me like that? I've never known this power at all!" the fake Mikoto demanded to know, confused about the sudden shift in power as the real Mikoto slowly walked towards her.

"Like I said, my friends helped me win; no one in the world can be truly alone. ...It feels weird saying this to myself, but… I'm sorry for what happened to you. I really am. I think it's time to let go now," Mikoto informed, offering to help her mirror up.

The fake Mikoto was confused as to why her enemy, the person she saw as her weaker half, would help her up after she knocked her down. After everything in their fight, the mirror did not know what to believe in now. Sure, she was a darker version of Mikoto, but at the same time she was similar to what Mikoto was like for 12 years. As she looked confused, she looked behind Mikoto to see the fake Yoshi, who had already knocked down both the real Yoshi and Gekka out of his Corsair form, running for Mikoto with his sword.

"ABUNAI!" the mirror Mikoto shouted, pushing Mikoto out of the way before taking all of the slash from the fake Yoshi's sword, knocking her down with her gripping her chest.

The heroes were exhausted from battling the fakes as they witnessed the miscommunication between the two Shadows.

"Why? Why did you push her out of the way!? I was going to get her blood!" the fake Yoshi snapped in rage, the fake Mikoto struggling to get up as she gripped her chest.

"I… I don't know why I did… so many things are running through me in my head… so many sensations I'm feeling… beyond what I had originally believed…" the fake Mikoto panted, "I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud, quit growing a conscience!"

After he shouted that, he fired his gun at the fake Mikoto, the dark copy of Red Melody's human form screaming as she fell back down. He kept firing at her, doing more damage to the copy.

"Th… That's your own comrade…! Stop it…!" Mako grunted in pain as she tried to get up.

"If she falls off her path, she don't deserve to live… that is the demon way. Dissenters will perish," the fake Yoshi answered as he stood over his former comrade's body, "I'm going to enjoy ending you."

As the fake Yoshi smirked evilly, raising his sword, Mikoto managed enough strength to leap in the way, taking his sword into her shoulder, which made her gasp in pain.

"Mikoto-san/Mikoto!" Mako and Yoshi screamed in shock as the fake Yoshi was confused, but laughed maniacally as he twisted the sword around to increase the pain.

"Now this is quite the epic turn of events! You're defending your doppelganger!? I never thought I'd see this!" the fake Yoshi laughed, twisting the sword more and more, making Mikoto scream louder and louder in pain.

"Why… Why are you defending me…? I… I don't deserve to live… I don't deserve your friendship or sympathy!" the fake Mikoto responded in admittance.

"...You say you're me… without friends… but to me… you're the me that isolated herself for 12 years… you can be saved… and you can see the light… you deserve the help us..." Mikoto grunted in pain, struggling against the blade as the fake Yoshi kept pushing further and further into her body through her shoulder, "Aaagh!"

"AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! All talk and no action, that's what you are!" the fake Yoshi cackled in malicious joy as he tried to make Mikoto bleed out, the fake Mikoto actually shedding a couple tears.

"We gotta help her before she gets killed!" Yoshi shouted, trying to get up and run, but the moment he tried to tackle his clone was the moment Daikuu appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed the golden violin bow right through his chest, making Yoshi cough up some blood.

" **Uh uh uh~, I will get what we came for,"** Daikuu replied, the bow suddenly turning into a dagger, twisting in Yoshi to make more blood drip down.

"Te… Teme-, aggh!"

"Yoshi-kun!" Mako gasped, trying to get Daikuu off him, but he pushed her aside, "Hyouno, help me out!"

' _ **I-I can't! Any more now and I don't know what'll happen to you and your body,'**_ Hyouno confessed, exhausted as Mako was looking really scared.

Suddenly, Daikuu was pelted with gunfire and the fake Yoshi was slashed, knocking them away before the two main leaders fell down, covering their wounds to prevent the bleeding.

"What!?" the fake Mikoto gasped, seeing Gekka with his gun and a woman with curly amber hair, bright blue eyes, and in a similar attire, consisting of a long marine blue jacket over a white shirt, green tie, blue pants, and brown shoes by his side with a thin double edged sword and a wooden cylinder for the hilt.

"Timely as always, Haruka," Gekka stated as she lowered her sword.

"Thank you, sir," Haruka bowed, "The others are on their way right now."

At that moment, Yoshi's crew, the other Melodygers, and school girls arriving.

"*gasp* Mikoto-san/Yoshi-san!" Neiji and Ai gasped in horror as they ran over to their respective lovers.

"Mikoto-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Neiji asked in panic as he rushed to her side and covered up her shoulder wound.

"Neiji… I… I don't know… I think this wound is serious…" Mikoto grunted in pain before she sat up.

"Yoshi-san… please… don't go," Ai whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she holds Yoshi close to her.

"I'll be fine…" Yoshi assured, holding his wound tight, "It isn't that serious, but… *cough* that did hurt like hell."

"Hahahaha~, we've already got the blood we need!" the fake Yoshi cackled in victory, "And now, we will conquer the world!"

" **Now, I'll use the blood of the two leaders to play the violin and bring back Chiyomi-sama!"** Daikuu cackled, bringing the dagger now turned violin bow back to the golden violin, said bow covered in blood before started playing.

The tune he played was a rather dark tune, ominous, and large in scale. As he played, a large dark cloud appeared above both sides as red lightning began to flash with thunder crackling. A whirlpool like substance appeared on the concrete before a claw rose up from said whirlpool and grabbed onto the street. Then, the claw pulled up what was connected to it, which looked like a red-skinned demon with ram horns, black legs resembling goat feet.

"Oh no," Mako gulped.

"This is bad… really, really bad," Robin agreed.

" **Chiyomi-sama,"** Daikuu smiled before kneeling down on one knee with the fake Yoshi, " **We have long awaited your return from the deepest regions of our underworld."**

" **...Well done, my servant. You have done very well to bring me back. And I see you brought a dark version of one of the accursed heroes that inhabit this world,"** the figure, Chiyomi, responded with a glare as he lifted Daikuu's head up to look at him.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Torrie gulped as the others nodded, Mikoto, Mako, and Yoshi looking on in terror.

"What are we going to do?" Ai asked before Yoshi slowly stood back up, a bit wobbly but still mobile enough, "Yoshi-san, please don't!"

"You're hurt! You need medical attention, STAT!" Mitsuru added, Mikoto managing to slowly stand up as well.

"Mi-Mikoto-san, please… if you fight anymore with your wound, you could die," Neiji added, trying to keep her from fighting.

"If I don't do anything… all of you will die too… I won't let that happen… because you're all my friends… and I love you all," Mikoto grunted as she struggled to get back up .

"Same goes for me. All of you in my crew… you're like my family… I can't risk losing any of you…" Yoshi added, also standing.

"I'm the same as well," Mako panted, trying to get up and stand alongside Yoshi and Mikoto, "We're all heroes… and we'll stop at nothing to defend the ones we care about."

"Yoshi-san," Ai gawked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Mikoto-san…" Neiji added into the surprise.

"Mako-chan," Torrie smiled.

"Ain't that annoyin'?" the fake Yoshi growled.

" **I'll put an end to them promptly,"** Chiyomi assured, suddenly appearing right before the leaders of the group as if in an instant with his right hand reeled back in a claw formation towards Mikoto, " **Mazu wa kisama da, onna (You're first, woman)!"**

Mikoto stood tall, eyes closed, ready to take the attack… but then heard a scream right in front of her before being knocked down anyway. She opened her eyes, shocked to see her doppelganger on top of her, having taken the hit for her before the fake Mikoto rolled off on her back, beginning to fade.

"You okay?" the mirror asked, clearly losing consciousness, Mikoto surprised but still nodded, unable to move, "*sigh* Good."

"Yo-... You saved me… why?" Mikoto asked, confused.

"Well… I'm not sure… but maybe you rubbed off on me… in a way… I am what you used to be… and now… I'm taking the final steps of my existence… to become you…"

"Yo… You didn't have to do that…"

"And you didn't have to spare me… either… *chuckle* What is this I'm feeling right now? It seems that I've made… my first and last friend… Ehehehe, maybe that's why… I'm smiling right now…" the fake Mikoto smiled, losing energy as she chuckled, "Sa… Sayonara…"

With that, the doppelganger faded away, smiling the whole way through, Mikoto unable to move but still shedding tears as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Mikoto/Mikoto-san/Miko-chan!" the Melodygers shouted, clearly concerned for her as they ran over to her, tears still down her cheeks as she was still unconscious.

" **Pathetic. This is what happens to dissenters of my will. She got what she deserved,"** Chiyomi scoffed, Mako and Yoshi looking at their frightened teammates, and the Melodygers in their current state before turning to look at Chiyomi in disgust.

"You have no right to say that!" Mako snapped, Hyouno waking up before possessing Mako.

" ***breath, breath* Don't you dare laugh at a heroic sacrifice!"** H-Mako snapped, about to roar as she charged her fire power, not only surrounding some of her body, but also a huge ring appearing around her and the rest of the heroes.

With a shout, H-Mako surrounded herself and the others in a large fire dome, surprising all of them.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Satoshi gawked, unsure of what's happening as the others looked around, the Tamashii realizing what's going on.

" **It can't be. Hyouno-dono, are you trying to destroy them with all your power!?"** Donsai gawked.

" **Your host body won't be able to handle so much power! Stop it now before you and your host dies!"** Yukikami insisted.

"Mako-chan!" Torrie gasped.

"Mako can't die now!" Holly panicked.

" **Neither can our leader!"** Takanari shouted in fear, H-Mako still roaring as the fire dome around them got stronger, the demons simply staring at the dome, confused.

Before long however, the fire dome suddenly disappeared, leaving the demons to find nothing but scorched ground and smoke.

" **Where did they go!?"** Daikuu gawked.

" **It doesn't matter now. They're already weak in numbers,"** Chiyomi pointed out as he looked over the city, " **And soon nothing will be able to stop the coming of demons."**

Daikuu nodded in response before he, Chiyomi and the fake Yoshi walked off.

* * *

At about that moment, the heroes appeared at the docks in a puff of smoke and fire, H-Mako panting in exhaustion.

"Oh… we're right by where my ship is parked… that's great…" Yoshi smiled, grunting as he put his hand on his wound.

"Easy, Yoshida-kun," Mitsuru replied, putting her hands on his shoulders to lead him.

"...Mako-chan?" Torrie asked, concerned for her friend as H-Mako turned around to see her comrades.

H-Mako panted, giving a thumbs up before falling unconscious, Mako gaining back control as she fell out cold as well.

"Mako/Mako-chan/Mako-san!" the others gasped as they ran over to their unconscious leader, the pirate crew and marines looking on in concern.

"Two leaders out cold, and I'm injured," Yoshi panted, "Well… that's just peachy."

* * *

 **KKD: Sheesh… what a mess that turned out to be.**

 **TB: Things aren't looking too good for our heroes.**

 **KKD: Clearly.**

 **TB: But man did this turn out awesome.**

 **KKD: It sure did. That battle was just intense to see.**

 **TB: The dark Mikoto made a heroic sacrifice, even though she didn't feel like she deserved a chance.**

 **KKD: Yea… that's quite the noble deed.**

 **TB: Favorite part of this part?**

 **KKD: I gotta say it was the end there when the dark Mikoto made that sacrifice to save her true self.**

 **TB: That was cool, as well as the whole battle between the leaders and their dark selves. That escalated rather quickly.**

 **KKD: Sure did.**

 **TB: Things can only get more awesome in the finale to this epic story.**

 **KKD: Well then, we should get it ready then.**

 **TB: Until that comes, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Part 3

***Audience cheers as KKD and TB step out onto the stage, the two dressed up as Captain America & Iron Man respectively***

 **KKD: Well, this is it. The final battle of the crossover. *notices something* ...Why're we dressed like this?**

 **TB: I thought it would be kinda cool, what with Civil War out and everything.**

 **KKD: Good point.**

 **TB: Speaking of Marvel, still haven't seen Age of Ultron?**

 **KKD: Yea… -_-**

 **TB: Don't worry too much. Try to see it airing on Starz or Starz Encore before you see Civil War.**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **TB: But enough about Marvel, we have the final part of the crossover to go through. Believe us when we say, it's about to get awesome.**

 **KKD: And we're entering the final battle, too, so get that disclaimer ready as we're entering part 3.**

 **TB: Hold onto your butts.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor TB own the rights to anything within this story except for the original concepts within. Copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, and their respective users.**

* * *

Inside Yoshi's ship cabin, the heroes sat to recover, Mitsuru doing her best to look after the unconscious Mikoto and Mako while also healing Yoshi's impale wound on his chest. The two marines weren't inside, but offered to stand guard in preparation of the demon attack again.

"You're very lucky Daikuu didn't pierce your heart," Mitsuru noted as she applied hydrogen peroxide to soften it, making the captain wince in pain.

"You're a lifesaver, Mitsuru. Silver lining? I get a sweet ass battle scar," Yoshi chuckled a bit as he looked at the others, some in awe at his cabin.

"Cool! This is your ship?" Torrie gawked, zipping around the place in excitement.

"Easy, Torrie-san," Karin responded, trying to keep her calm, "We don't want to be too overzealous."

"Ah~, kakoi~! It looks so spacious and comfortable!" Jess smiled in amazement.

"It does look livable," Lisa admitted as she sat down on the couch.

"Yep, this is my 'base of operations'. It's gotta be comfy for myself and my crew," Yoshi smiled.

"How are Mikoto-san and Mako-san?" Neiji asked Mitsuru, who turned to the female leaders in question lying on separate beds, Mikoto with a bandage over her shoulder that got stabbed and Mako having bandages where she had any burns and was still smoking.

"They're still alright, but it'll be a while before they fully recover," Mitsuru answered.

" **But we may not have enough time for that!"** Takanari shouted in response.

"Who knows where those abominations are off to next?" Hariko added in wonder.

"Mikoto-san…" Neiji muttered with concern, holding his girlfriend's hand softly and firmly, "Please be okay."

"Mako-chan…" Torrie sighed, "I'm your first real friend, so I don't want to lose you."

"We all don't want to lose them," Saburo admitted as the others just sat and hoped for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoto opened her eyes, finding herself in some sort of white landscape.

"Huh?" she wondered in confusion as she stood up, "...Where am I? ...Am I dead?"

"You slipped into unconsciousness," she heard a female voice inform her, making her look around.

"Who said that? Who's there?"

"You don't recognize our voices?" another voice inquired, this one being male as she looked to see two familiar people to her.

The couple were a man and woman in their 30's, the man having red hair, blue eyes, and wore a white t-shirt under a blue collared shirt, brown khakis, and black shoes, and the woman had black that was shoulder length, brown eyes, and wore a blue dress, and black high heels. As soon as Mikoto saw them, her lips quivered and tears fell down her cheeks as she recognized who they were.

"O… Okaa-san… Otou-san…" she whimpered, her eyes watering up as she ran up to give them a hug, smiling yet crying at the same time.

"There, there, my girl. It's okay," Mikoto's dad replied, trying to comfort her as he patted her head.

"E-Even if it's a dream… I'm so happy to see you two."

"Mikoto-chan… you have grown into a beautiful young woman," Mikoto's mom smiled, gently petting her daughter's head.

"Yo… You wouldn't believe what I was like when you guys left," Mikoto whimpered, hugging them tightly.

"We've been watching over you since our passing. You've grown and changed so well recently."

"We're proud of you for making new friends and fighting for what you believe is the right thing," Mikoto's dad smiled in response.

"Thank you… thank you so much," Mikoto smiled happily, finally letting go of the hug.

"Don't you have somewhere to be right now?" Mikoto's mom checked.

"But… but I just reunited with you guys. I know this is a dream, but I wanted to be with you… at least a bit longer."

"There's not a whole lot of time for such a thing. Your new friends are waiting for you to recover as we speak," Mikoto's dad pointed out, Mikoto sighing as she looked at them and smiled.

"You're right. I should be there for my friends now… as you were there for me," Mikoto nodded, "...It was great seeing you two again."

"It was great seeing you, too, Mikoto-chan," Mikoto's mom smiled.

"Continue to grow and make new friends…" her father added as they waved at their daughter.

"Sayonara," they both bid to Mikoto as the white space around her grew brighter.

"*sniff, sniff* ...Sayonara," Mikoto sniffled and waved before everything was engulfed in white.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako found herself in what appeared to be an ancient landscape.

"What the…?" she gawked, looking around before laying eyes on what looked like a humanoid red skinned leopard wearing tribal clothing that had designs of fire on it, "Hyouno?"

" **Good to see you conscious, Mako… well, in a way,"** Hyouno smiled.

"Where are we?"

" **Technically, we're in your mind. But the setting… it's back in my time… back before we were in your uniforms. Welcome… to Darara… my old home,"** Hyouno answered, Mako looking around and seeing the ancient architecture along with other creatures like Hyouno, including brief glimpses at who she thought were the other spirits.

"This is what your home used to be like?"

" **Yea… very peaceful… also trying to maintain while fighting against the Akajyu,"** Hyouno admitted as Mako saw the other Tamashii standing alongside a younger version of Hyouno.

The other Tamashii were essentially their respective animals in humanoid form, such as Yukikami being a wolf, Takanari being a hawk, Donsai being a rhino, Mizuka being a dolphin, and Kazeru being a crane. They each wore the tribal clothing with their own elemental designs on it.

"Since the two of us are talking face to face, and nobody's bothering to see us, I just want to ask WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? Why'd you seriously put us at risk teleporting us away!? I was losing consciousness! Anymore and I would've died and you would be without a host!" Mako scolded.

" **I had to get us out of there! If it weren't for me, you and the other heroes would've been dead!"** Hyouno shouted back.

"I… well… I don't want you risking your life for us or doing anything reckless! You're the leader of the Tenchi no Tamashii! Whether the others admit it or not, they need you as much as my friends need me. And we need each other!"

" **...You're right, Mako. But I didn't know how else we were going to defeat him at our current state. It was just too dangerous to fight those freaks as we were."**

"I know that… but it was still reckless of you trying to use all your power," Mako insisted, Hyouno sighing again.

" **...Because I don't want anyone else to get hurt and die for me. Look around…"** Hyouno responded, Mako seeing the home of Darara, " **I lost this entire place because I felt like I wasn't strong enough to save everyone. I've been trying ever since to make up for this loss by being the reckless and stupid one. I know I'm not smart, but I know enough to understand that I don't want anyone else to die because of me."**

"You're not facing this alone, though!" Mako reminded, placing a hand on the leopard's shoulder, "You have me, you have my friends, you have your fellow Tamashii! We're all here for you, Hyouno!"

" **Mako…"** Hyouno muttered, a bit surprised that her host cared that much for her.

She smiled before the two embraced each other, Hyouno patting Mako on the shoulder.

" **You've changed since I latched onto you."**

"Well, you helped me improve along with everyone else," Mako smiled as the two started to be engulfed in white, "Well, I think it's time to wake up now."

" **Yea, let's go."**

* * *

Back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie, the two female leaders groaned as they slowly sat and woke up.

"Mikoto-san!" Neiji smiled, rushing over to Mikoto, hugging and kissing her rather suddenly.

"I-Ite ite ite, easy Neiji. Still recovering," Mikoto winced in pain.

"Sumimasen."

"Mako-chan! You're alright!" Torrie cheered as she and the others approached her, being careful not to hurt her.

"It's okay everyone. I'm fine. Hyouno's fine too," Mako assured as she got up with Mikoto.

"Glad to see you two awake," Yoshi chuckled as he approached his fellow heroes, "Now that we're all recovering, how about we all kick some demon ass?"

"They still need time to recover, though," Mitsuru reminded.

"Are you kidding? We're ready to take on that overgrown goat!" Kazu smirked, cracking his neck.

"We can do this… together," Holly assured.

"There's nothing we can't overcome if we band together, right?" Ai smiled.

"Yea. Together, we can do anything," Saki smirked.

"Everyone in?" Yoshi checked, holding his hand out.

"That's a no-brainer. Of course I am," Mikoto smiled, putting her hand on top of Yoshi's.

"Agreed. I'm with you, all the way," Mako added, putting her hand in as well.

" **That goes double for me,"** Hyouno added, the other heroes joining with their hands in.

"Looks like it's unanimous now," Robin noted.

"I'll follow Mako-chan anywhere," Torrie smiled.

"We Melodygers need to stick together, the same thing goes for all heroes," Saburo noted.

"Y'know what they say. 'All for one and one for all'," Lisa smiled, Hariko and Mizuki nodding in response.

"Let's kick ass!" Yoshi smirked as they all raised their hands in anticipation, "Now, cue badass hero walk!"

* * *

Later, the 21 heroes all walked in a straight line together, all looking calm and confident in their victory. As they were walking into a wasteland quarry outside of Utau Tani, the Tamashii possessed their respective hosts as the Riders prepared their belts and the Melodygers plugged their Tuners into their Changers. It wasn't long before they found the demons in the midst of preparing for some sort of ritual.

"Daikuu! Chiyomi!" Yoshi called out, getting the attention of the demons, "We won't let you do what you please anymore!"

" **You're too late, cursed heroes!"** Daikuu scoffed, " **Chiyomi-sama is just about ready to conquer this pathetic world and summon our army to bring about eternal darkness!"**

"That isn't going to happen…" Mikoto assured.

" **Not today!"** H-Mako added.

" **Today, you shall be brought down,"** T-Lisa declared.

"There's so much more that we have to do, that we'll make sure we see our goals through!" Robin declared as well.

"Let's go! Everyone start changing!" Mikoto declared, everyone nodding before they all posed.

"Melody Change!" the Melodygers shouted.

" **Tamashii Henge!"** the five Tamashii shouted.

"Henshin!" Yoshi and Gekka shouted as well

With that, every hero who could transform set off a large glow before their respective energies created their suits.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all five of them shouted.

"Musical Sentai…" Red started before they all started posing.

"Melodyger!" the five declared.

" **Honoo no Tamashii, Hyouno!"**

" **Mizu no Tamashii, Mizuka!"**

" **Raiden no Tamashii, Takanari!"**

" **Donto no Tamashii, Donsai!"**

" **Kaze no Tamashii, Kazeru!"**

" **Yuki no Tamashii, Yukikami!"**

" **We descended from the heavens to send you back to Hell!"** H-Mako shouted.

" **We are… the Tenchi no Tamashii!"** the six heroines shouted.

"Kamen Rider… Buccaneer! I'm about to lay the smacketh-down on ALL your candy asses!" Buccaneer declared, posing with his blade, only for the others to give him weird looks, "What? It's a cool catchphrase from The Rock!"

"Right. *clears throat* Kamen Rider Corsair. _Mission start_ ," Corsair added in, cooly posing with his jutte.

"Together…" Red Melody shouted.

" **All of us…"** H-Mako added.

"We are…" Buccaneer started to finish.

"SUPER **HEROES!"** all 21 of them shouted, all of them posing with a huge multicolored explosion burst up from behind them.

" **Kisamara…"** Chiyomi growled, raising his arms up before summoning a large army ranging from three hundred to thousands of demons, all armed with a variety of weapons, " **Leave no one alive! IKE!"**

With that, the whole army charged into battle along with Daikuu and the fake Yoshi.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Red shouted, about to charge with all the heroes before…

"DAI TIMEOUT~!" Yoshi shouted with his hands in a T shape, making everything turn a bit gray and time to freeze as he turned to… oh wait… Yoshi, why're you doing this now? The fight's just about to start, "I know, I know, it's just that this fight needs another really epic song to go with it. So you should use your narrator magic and pull out some rocking tune."

Okay, you do have a point. Alright, let me try some tracks.

(Insert Song: For Whom the Bell Tolls by Metallica)

"Uh uh."

(Insert Song: Through the Fire and the Flames by DragonForce)

"That's cool, but I'd like another song from them."

(Insert Song: Three Hammers by DragonForce)

"Yeah, that's it."

Alright. Now then, let's get back to the action, shall we?

"Okay… time in. *time resumes as Yoshi gets back in his place* IKUZE~!" Yoshi shouted, all 21 heroes rushing into the fight with the song playing.

The heroes split up a bit and each took on a chunk of the army on their own or with a partner.

With Blue Melody, Y-Saki, Okamizu, and Harisento, they focused on their group as Harisento chucked knife after knife while Y-Saki also coated them in snow and ice to double the effectiveness. Okamizu fended off some, most of them being tossed towards the others before she posed with her fist reeled back.

" **Gyojin Karate… Karakusagawara Seiken (Arabesque Tile True Punch)!"** Okamizu roared as she threw her punch on the air, sending out a shockwave that pushed all the demons back.

Meanwhile, Blue Melody was firing his Saxozooka at every demon coming his way, sending them flying when he noticed the demon with the laser tonfa that he was fighting earlier. He rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit when Y-Saki jumped and gave the demon a dropkick.

"Thanks for the save," Blue sighed in relief.

" **Anything for a suave and cool gentleman like yourself,"** Y-Saki smiled before getting up and the others with her posed.

The laser tonfa demon charged at them, with Blue aiming his Saxozooka while Y-Saki rushed in and formed pitchforks of ice from the water crystals in the air before Harisento got his knives ready as well.

" **Partisan!"** Y-Saki declared as she sent them flying forward, Harisento throwing his knives and Blue firing his Saxozooka at the demon.

The demon tried to block the attacks, only to get hit by all of them, exploding in defeat upon impact.

"There we go," Blue smiled.

Meanwhile, we see Green Melody, K-Karin, Satoshi, and Robin trying to take on another batch as K-Karin blasted gusts of wind at the demons, sending them flying towards Robin as she reeled back her fist and punched all the demons back. Satoshi and Green were busy bashing heads in with their fighting sticks and bo staff before the big muscular demon jumped in and pounded the ground.

"Oh crud," Satoshi gulped as they scattered to avoid the rumbling steps of the demon before Green jumped and tried to bash his sticks on the demon's head.

This managed to daze him before K-Karin and Satoshi ran to give him a double blow to the stomach, making it keel over in pain. Then Robin rushed over and smashed her fists into the beast's head, making him fall over on his back before struggling to get back up.

"All together now," Green shouted, bashing his sticks against the demon's chest, making a resonating boom sound.

" **Midori-chan, out of the way!"** K-Karin shouted before reeling her arms back, Green rolling out of the way, " **Kamizuna Arashi (Divine Sandstorm)!"**

With that, she sent out powerful tornadoes from her arms that acted like blades against the muscular demon, sucking it in before spinning it like it was being sent up in the air.

"Robin-san!" Satoshi called out as he and Robin ran underneath the falling demon and each bashed him with one more double strike, making him explode into black fog.

"Nice one!" Green cheered, giving Satoshi and Robin a double high five before K-Karin jumped in as well.

" _ **Yay, yay**_ **!"** she cheered in victory with a peace sign.

Over to Yellow Melody, he was with T-Lisa, and Jack, Yellow swinging his axe with power while T-Lisa zipped around the field knocking away any demon in her way. She then threw one over to Jack, who slashed it to bits and pieces. They were eventually surrounded by the demons before they nodded and spun around. The group then ran rapidly in a circle, attacking all 360 degrees, knocking away all the demons.

" _Time to rock_!" Yellow shouted, strumming loud and tickling the strings on his Rocker Axe to disorient and confuse the demons.

" **Ikimashou!"** T-Lisa shouted as she moved around, time having stopped around her while she tapped every demon in her line of sight, sending an electrical surge ready to go off before resuming time, and all of them fell down.

"Excellent," Jack smiled with a thumbs up.

" **Arigatou gozaimasu."**

Over with Pink Melody, she was fighting alongside M-Torrie, D-Holly, Mitsuru, and Ai as they were all flipping a bit before slashing at the demon grunts. It wasn't long before the demon with claws from before popped up and tried to slash them up, but they moved out of the way.

"Too close," Pink panted.

" **I know what to do,"** M-Torrie figured as she twirled into a puddle she made.

" **Me as well,"** D-Holly added as she dug her hands in the ground, managing to trap the demon by his ankles so that he wouldn't move.

Then a few puddles surrounded the demon and then, M-Torrie started jumping from one puddle to the other, attacking the demon with every pass through as she used the puddles like portals.

"She's good," Pink Melody admitted.

"Can't let her have all the fun," Mitsuru added as she twirled her whip blade around, Pink getting the idea before she pulled out her Pop Whip.

"Uh… d-do I have to anything?" Ai asked.

"Yes," Mitsuru responded before she motioned Ai to come over by her and Pink.

With that, Pink and Mitsuru twirled their whips together before smacking the demons around with them while M-Torrie kept slashing him. Ai was hyping herself a little before running towards the demon and then she flew in with a heavy dropkick, M-Torrie punching it at the same time. The demon exploded from the force, Ai getting knocked back and caught by her sister.

" **Yatta! Yatta!"** M-Torrie cheered as she high fived Ai, Mitsuru, and Pink Melody.

Over with the three leaders, the fake Yoshi swung his sword at them, forcing the three to dodge and roll out of the way. Luckily, Buccaneer brought his own sword out and the two started trading blade blows.

"The other fakes are already gone! You're the only one left," the Rider informed, smirking under his helmet as they clashed swords.

"It doesn't matter, I can still defeat all of you!" the fake Yoshi boasted, cackling before he was kicked in the jaw by H-Mako.

" **Kurai yagare (Take this)! Higan!"** H-Mako shouted as she aimed her fingers like pistols and rapidly fired bullets of fire at the fake Yoshi.

As that happened, Red Melody rushed in with her sword and slashed at the fake again and again before sending him flying into a nearby rock wall. Red Melody then played a tune on her Flute Slasher to disorient the fake before Buccaneer pulled out his Kaen Key and plugged it in.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

Buccaneer transformed into his Kaen Form, quickly punching his fake with his Kaen Gauntlets. It wasn't long before H-Mako joined in on the fire punch frenzy, enough to weaken the doppelganger to the point of him coughing up blood and some darkness fading off of him.

"Y… You can't stop me… I'm you, remember…?" the fake Yoshi panted and groaned before trying to stand, "I will always be… that part of you, that has no restraints… that won't hesitate to kill cops… marines… or even people to look for that valuable, and priceless treasure… hehehe."

"*sigh* Shut the hell up. You say you're me, but you don't even pay attention to who I really am. I'm not like you, I never _was_ like you, and I never _will_ be like you," Buccaneer denied loudly as he twisted his key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAEN STYLE!=**

After that, both Buccaneer and H-Mako's fists ignited in fire, the fake Yoshi trying to move, but was too weak.

"Honoo… Gatling Gun!" Buccaneer shouted as H-Mako joined him in punching the living daylights out of the fake Yoshi, their fists turning into a barrage of blurs, "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAA~!"

The final punch sent the fake skyward screaming before he exploded into a black smoke.

" **And that… is that,"** H-Mako smirked, dusting her hands off.

"Now we have our final bosses to deal with," Buccaneer noted, turning back to his default form.

"Let's go," Red Melody ordered, the other two nodding before running off to join their friends.

Meanwhile, Corsair and Haruka were in the midst of tearing down more of the demons before one of them, standing about six feet tall, four arms pumped and ready for action.

"This one might be difficult, sir," Haruka admitted, firing again and again.

"Stay calm, Haruka, and stay alert," Corsair reminded as they were about to fight the four armed demon.

However, they were interrupted by the sound of muffled music, almost in a techno-style, before Corsair and Haruka turned to see the gold-wearing DJ girl from the skate park walk jamming to the song on her headphones, which her worn over her hood.

"What's going on here, sir?" Haruka wondered.

"No clue. Excuse me, civilian. We're in the middle of strictly military business, so if you could kindly step aside, you will be safe from harm," Corsair ordered, getting the girl's attention.

"Hmm? *puts headphones around her neck* Boku desu no?" the girl asked, a bit surprised as she removed her hood, revealing that she still had the white Darth Maul face paint on.

"...That's a bizarre appearance," Haruka admitted.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a DJ passing through," the girl assured as she pulled out what looked like a gold flip open cellphone before she dialed in kanji that spelled out to read 'Red One'.

She then lifted her left hand up to reveal a wrist-brace of sorts with a slot shaped like the side of the phone and was leaning out. The DJ then closed her phone before plugging her phone into the slot, making a techno beat play before she posed.

"Melody… Change!" she declared dramatically before she pushed it in her wrist Changer.

With that, golden notes and pixels came right out of the device, surrounding her before it gave off a bright glow. She soon appeared in a suit similar to the female Melodygers, and yet instead of the G clef, the major clef-motif to her outfit was the bass clef, and the suit also has gold in it along with some musical rests dotted and zig-zagged across her arms and legs mixed in with the notes. Her helmet has the theme of a bat, as well as the bass clef on both sides of the helmet.

"Her appearance matches Takimoto's group," Haruka realized.

"I noticed. *turns to the gold girl* Are you with the Melodygers?" Corsair inquired.

"Not yet… I am the sixth Melodyger. Gold Melody," the girl introduced herself before turning to the four armed demon, "And I see you need some help."

"It would be appreciated."

"Alright. Let's do it!"

The Melodyger and Rider then rushed in, quickly taking on the demon with the Rider jabbing his jutte as Gold Melody pulled out a blade similar to a middle age broadsword to slash at the demon. The two slashed in rapid succession, keeping the demon from getting a hit onto them until said demon spun around with its four arms out. The two ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Time for some fire power," Gold figured as she bent the hilt on her sword down, causing a gun barrel to poke out the tip of the blade.

She then pulled the trigger, firing golden energy blasts at the demon, making it roar in pain. Gold then touched one of the circles on the side of her gun/sword, and scratched it like she would a DJ record before launching a larger energy blast at the demon. It roared in pain before Gold scratched the record again. This time, she pulled the trigger and fired rapidly at the demon, this attack seemingly toppling it over before Corsair got a few shots from his pistol as well.

"Not bad," Corsair admitted before he pushed a button on his belt three times.

 **=ICHI! NI! SAN!=**

While he turned the key, Gold ejected the phone from her changer, flipped it open to dial in the kanji for "Hissatsu" and then inserted the phone into a slot into her sword.

 **=HISSATSU! CORSAIR STYLE!=**

 **=FINAL MIX!=**

The two heroes then prepared finishers, Corsair's leg glowing blue while Gold held her blade back, glowing yellow.

"Corsair Kick," he announced as he rushed towards the demon first.

"DJ Gold Mixmaster-ken (DJ Gold's Mix Master Sword)... Melody Finish!" Gold Melody declared as she leaped in with her sword and released an energy slash while Corsair dove for his Rider Kick.

The two blows collided onto the demon, making him explode on impact. Gold Melody chuckled in victory as Haruka ran over to her captain.

"Ikuzo, Haruka. Let's join the others," Corsair ordered his partner.

"Yes, sir," Haruka saluted as they ran off, leaving Gold Melody alone.

"You're welcome, by the way!" she called out, sighing for a bit before hefting her blade over her shoulder and walking off in the other direction, "Well, time for another street gig."

Over with the heroes, the leaders ran over to where Daikuu and Chiyomi were, the two villains standing triumphantly as the three were joined by their comrades.

"It's over, you two! Give up now or you will be defeated!" Red threatened.

" **You think we'll just do what you say!? We are so close to our victory and conquest of this world! You cannot stop us!"** Daikuu cackled as he prepared to fight.

" **You speak as if you have the power to prevent the unthinkable. In reality, all of you… ALL OF YOU are nothing but children living out a power fantasy!"** Chiyomi roared as he opened his claws.

" **Oh we are much more than you think!"** H-Mako scoffed in response as she ignited her fists.

"Sure we may be young and kind of inexperienced with larger threats, but you will never understand our drive, our determination, and our desire to see people safe!" Yoshi shouted.

"Don't underestimate **the power of** Super Heroes!" the three leaders shouted in unison as they and a few select members of their respective groups joined them in the fight, the others watching intently.

The two demons just stared at the heroes and disappeared suddenly. The first ones to try to strike were Green Melody and D-Holly, looking around for the two demons as they swung their weapons and fists, only for them to get hit by Daikuu. They sprawled onto the ground, rolling up to their teammates as Jack jumped in with K-Karin and Yellow Melody as the two swung their blades while K-Karin shot some wind to reveal where the demons were coming from.

" **There!"** K-Karin shouted as Blue Melody fired in the direction the wind spirit was pointing.

This managed to scrape off of Chiyomi, but no damage was done as he landed and caused the ground to rumble, knocking them down.

"We're not exactly getting anywhere like this," Red Melody noticed as she ran in with her Flute Slasher to try and duel with Chiyomi.

The demon leader blocked it every time with his claws, but he soon was struck in the face by H-Mako's fire induced punch. This dazed him, but it didn't knock him down. Buccaneer then rushed in with multiple sword slashes on Chiyomi, but his role was interrupted by Daikuu, who blocked every one of the strikes.

" **I got you!"** the demon heard another voice shout before Daikuu saw M-Torrie send a torrent of water, knocking him away.

" _ **Thank you**_ **, Mizuka!"** H-Mako smiled before she threw a fire kick at Chiyomi, dazing him more.

Buccaneer then aimed his pistol to fire at the demon, causing it to writhe in pain before he suddenly disappeared again.

"We actually got him on the ropes!" the Rider smirked, the three looking around for where Chiyomi might be heading.

" **I know how to get him out…"** H-Mako before holding her open palms out, now glowing yellow green, " **Hotarubi (Firefly Light)."**

With that, H-Mako summoned up small spheres of yellow green light from her palms, the little balls flying around and then around a certain spot before it headed straight for them.

" **Right there! Hidaruma (Fiery Doll)!"**

With that, she snapped her fingers, causing the sphere to ignite in orange flames, causing more damage to the demon leader and him to fall to the ground.

" **Chiyomi-sama!"** Daikuu cried out, trying to run and help, but Corsair managed to knock him away with his jutte.

"He's open, now finish him off you three!" he shouted as Buccaneer, Red Melody, and H-Mako prepared their finishers.

Red Melody started playing her Flute Slasher, her tune sounding very triumphant as Chiyomi covered his ears as if it were grating and downright painful to hear. H-Mako then reeled her fist back, igniting it in a strong flame while Buccaneer turned his key.

 **=HISSATSU! KAIZOKU STYLE!=**

"Here we go!" Buccaneer shouted as his sword glowed bright along with Red Melody's and H-Mako ignited her fist again.

"Melody…" Red started as she held her sword back.

" **Hi…"** H-Mako added, flames coating her fist and forearm.

"Kaizoku…" Buccaneer finished, holding his sword back as well.

"Super **Hero** FINISH~!" all three shouted in unison, H-Mako launching her Hiken like a giant fireball while Red Melody and Buccaneer slashed the air.

The two energy slashes fused with the giant fireball and it turned into a sphere of energy that hit Chiyomi head on, making him scream in pain before the energy began to tear him apart and make him explode when he fell.

(End Insert Song)

" **Chiyomi-sama!"** Daikuu panicked before he began to feel the pain of his master being defeated, collapsing down on his knees.

"We did it!" Buccaneer cheered as the others gathered back.

" **The big bad demon has been defeated! Wai~, wai~!"** K-Karin whooped and hollered in celebration.

"There's still one more to deal with," Yellow Melody pointed out, all the heroes turning to the downed Daikuu.

"If he's defeated, then there will be no more demons, right?" Ai checked to make sure, the others nodding as they walked closer to Daikuu.

However, they noticed a low growl, turning to see the smoke clearing and Chiyomi struggling to remain standing from the massive blow.

" **Oh come on!"** H-Mako groaned.

' _We… We threw everything at him!'_ Mako gawked.

"H-How is that even possible to survive!?" Red gasped.

"He must be showing off his tenacity," Buccaneer figured.

" **Chiyomi-sama! You're still alive!"** Daikuu gawked, running over to his master.

" **Da-Daikuu… fuse with me…"** Chiyomi demanded, " **Only… t-together can we assure… victory…"**

Daikuu wasted no time, grabbing his master's hand before an energy surged from within both of them. They screamed as a dark vortex began to engulf the two and spin around them.

"What's going on?" Jack gawked as the vortex began to grow larger.

"Are they trying to engulf the world in eternal darkness!?" Pink wondered.

" **Actually, I think they might be growing… together,"** T-Lisa pointed out.

As the vortex grew, Daikuu was absorbed into Chiyomi, the being bulking up as his arms grew down to his thighs, bat wings emerged from his back, and the being grew giant sized.

" **Waga wa Daiyomi! And I will consume the world in eternal darkness and hellfire!"** the fused being declared, raising his arms and roaring loudly with the power increase.

"What are we going to do? He might have the golden violin somewhere!" Green gawked as suddenly, Buccaneer began to whistle innocently, which got their attention, "Wait… why're you whistling?"

"You seriously don't think that I'd forget about the treasure now, would you?" Buccaneer smiled, revealing the golden violin from behind his back.

"THE GOLDEN VIOLIN!" everyone gasped in unison.

"Wait, since when did you get it?" Red wondered aloud.

* * *

"Oh, I found it before we faced those two demons. It was hidden in the bushes," _Buccaneer informed as we flashback to earlier in the fight when Buccaneer, Red Melody, and H-Mako ran to fight Daikuu and Chiyomi._

 _After a bit, Buccaneer leaped back to a nearby tree and some bushes before noticing a bright glimmer amidst the bushes, looking to find the golden violin._

" _Ha ha! Those shmucks should've thought of a better hiding spot!" he chuckled as he took the violin and even did a Curly Howard 'Nyuk, nyuk' laugh in victory._

* * *

"Good thing I've kept it in my Magic Satchel, which is essentially an infinite pocket," Buccaneer smiled with pride.

"I'm just gonna act like I know what you just said and not ignore the GIANT BAT OUT OF HELL THAT'S IN FRONT OF US!" Red shouted as Daiyomi roared before he thrusted his gigantic open claw onto the heroes.

They all tried to roll out of the way, which luckily they did, but the shock wave from the claw landing caused them all to fumble and roll on the ground.

"Time to call the cavalry," Blue informed, Red nodding in response.

"Ongeki Dobutsu, Joshou!" Red shouted out as the team played their instrument weapons to summon their mechs.

Then, differently colored notes flowed out from the Melodygers' changers, a series of red notes forming in the air to create some sort of hawk mecha, blue notes for a tiger mecha, green notes for a gorilla, yellow notes for a rhino, and pink notes for an orca. Then the mecha all fired their respective colored beams at Daiyomi, making the demon roar before he held his arms up to block all of them and then throwing his arms out to throw the beams back at the Dobutsu. The five Dobutsu managed to withstand the blasts as the Melodygers jumped into their respective cockpits.

"Musical Gattai!" Red called out as the five Dobutsu roared and glowed their colors.

Red Melody then began to conduct, causing an orchestral piece to play, which sounded like a flute, saxophone, set of drums, electric guitar, and synthesizer keyboard to play melodiously, causing the mecha, the Ongeki Dobutsu, to screech/roar in response before jumping in the air all at once. The tiger and orca folding up their bodies before rotating and appearing to look like arms as the gorilla folded its own limbs up and rotated to form what looked like an upper body, which the tiger and orca attached to as the left and right arm respectively. The rhino then rushed forward before its body opened up and began to move like legs, with the rhino's head almost acting like a belt, the torso soon connecting on before the hawk flew in and its wings folded inward, the body attaching to the back before the bird's head came off and landed on top of the body, forming the head of the mecha, which opened its mouth to reveal the silver face with green eyes. The mecha posed gracefully before we see a firework explode behind it, and we look inside to see the cockpit, with Red behind the 'conductor's podium', and the others sitting alongside her with similar 'conductor's podiums' in front of them.

"Melody-Oh! On Stage!" they all shouted in unison before the mecha, Melody-Oh, posed, ready to fight.

"SU-SUGOI~!" Buccaneer gawked with a huge grin as the Tamashii all looked equally surprised.

" **Ky-Kyojin desu no (A-A giant)!?"** T-Lisa gasped in shock as Melody-Oh prepared its sword.

Melody-Oh then charged in, slashing at Daiyomi who blocked all the sword blows. Daiyomi then attempted to strike at the mecha, only for Melody-Oh to block with its sword. This went on for a while until the fused demon disappeared again just as Melody-Oh was about to slash it.

"Kietta! Where did he go?" Yellow gawked as they began looking around when suddenly, Daiyomi appeared behind them as Melody-Oh turned around.

The demon then gave the mech a hard punch to the face, making Melody-Oh stumble before Daiyomi gave more punches and kicks to the mech, making the cockpit inside shake and the Melodygers scream before he knocked the mecha down to the ground. Daiyomi then appeared in front of the mecha before punching out a barrage of blows on the downed machine. This made the cockpit rumble with every hit, shaking up the Melodygers and Melody-Oh before it was knocked away again.

" **They're in trouble! They need our help!"** D-Holly responded.

"But what can we do? There's no way we can defeat that thing as he is now!" Ai nearly panicked.

" **I have an idea, but it'll take a lot of time for us to execute it,"** H-Mako informed.

" **Thus, we'll need a distraction. Someone who can help the Melodygers up there while we focus,"** Y-Saki added.

"But who will help them while you do your thing?" Satoshi asked before noticing something, "Huh? Where's Yoshi-san?"

Sure enough, they all looked and saw Buccaneer was missing.

"HEY YOU GUYS~!" they heard Buccaneer's voice shout as they turned to see him on a high cliff.

"How did he get up there so fast?!" Jack gawked.

"Guys! Wanna see something cool!?"

' _Wait, is he going to jump?'_ Karin asked as she noticed him stepping closer to the edge.

" **What? No, he wouldn't,"** H-Mako responded.

"One!" Buccaneer started.

" **He would,"** M-Torrie nodded.

"Two!"

" **He is,"** Y-Saki sighed.

"What are you thinking, Yoshida-kun?! Don't do that!" Mitsuru begged, the other crew members all shouting at him not to jump.

"THREE!" Buccaneer shouted as he leaped off the edge of the cliff and was skydiving down.

Little did they know, he pulled out a navy blue key with a six point star at the end of it and plugged it into his Driver. It made a glowing and surging noise as Buccaneer's dive lead to beneath the trees.

"...Yoshi-san…?" Ai wondered before they heard some noise.

 **=KAITEN! HOSHI FORM!=**

With that, Buccaneer ended up flying past all the trees and above the others, the winds causing the leaves to fall off as he revealed to be in a navy blue bodysuit, the armor looking similar to his base form, but it now had extra shoulder armor, his long coattail now lined with gold at the end, and his helmet seemed to have a huge star right in the center and stretched around it.

"Of course, the form he got when he helped his mother!" Satoshi remembered, bopping himself on the head.

"Yogatta," Ai muttered to herself with a smile as she held her hands together, watching her boyfriend take to the skies.

"Yosh… let's play Attack on Titan. Seid ihr das Essen… und ich bin der Jäger (You are the prey… and I am the hunter)," Buccaneer smirked as he zoomed off with a shock wave behind him, flying straight towards Daiyomi, who was still beating Melody-Oh.

As he flew straight towards the giant fight, Buccaneer roared as he reeled his fist back, said fist glowing light blue before he unleashed it with all his might right into Daiyomi's cheek, causing the giant demon to reel back and roar in pain.

"Yoshi!?" Red gawked as she saw him fly around to prepare another attack.

"Since when can he fly?!" Blue shouted in disbelief, the Rider looking to the Sentai in the mecha and gave a thumbs up.

"I gotcha covered," Buccaneer assured as he zoomed back down towards Daiyomi to give him an energy charged kick, kicking him right in the chin, making the demon roar in pain again.

" **You insolent little pest!"** Daiyomi roared, trying to swat the flying Rider, but the pirate kept zooming to different spots, making him miss every time.

"You missed me! WHOO-Whoo-Whoo-Whoo-Whoo-Whoo-Whoo-Whoo!" Buccaneer shouted as he flew around, infuriating Daiyomi before he gave him another punch, Melody-Oh getting up to join Buccaneer in the action.

" **Alright, he's distracted with those two. Here's the plan,"** H-Mako started as the other Tamashii gathered around her, " **We pool our powers and energies together and we form a spiritual entity the size of that giant mech right there."**

' _But what will happen to us?'_ Mako wondered out of concern for her and her friends.

" **...There is a very high possibility that you girls might end up with your life drained as our power creates the giant,"** T-Lisa admitted, making the hosts of the Tamashii gasp in response.

' _But I don't wanna go!'_ Holly panicked.

' _Neither of us want to. And besides, all of you will end up with no hosts,'_ Lisa reminded.

' _Exactly! How will you be able to do this without losing us!?'_ Mako added.

" **There's no other way! I'm sorry, but we HAVE to try,"** H-Mako responded as the Tamashii all lined up and began to hold hands.

' _If this is what you believe, then… we will bear the burden with you,'_ Karin sighed, the others soon glowing their respective elemental energies.

"What are they talking about?" Corsair asked, confused.

" **Something about the girls' life being drained for some sort of transformation into a giant spiritual entity,"** Okamizu answered, " **It's hard for me to understand it."**

"So that means the girls are going to die?" Robin asked in a bit of surprise.

"We can't let that happen!" Satoshi responded.

"But what can we do?" Mitsuru questioned, the crew members and marines trying to think of something.

Back with the combatants in the fight, Melody-Oh swapped with Buccaneer before both of them began to overwhelm Daiyomi a bit, but the demon still proved stronger as he managed to swat away the pirate Rider before punching Melody-Oh. Buccaneer managed to stop himself in the air as Melody-Oh was getting hit again and again.

"Let's see you swallow this!" the Rider shouted as he fired light blue energy blasts from his hands on Daiyomi's back.

" **You two pests think you're fighting a monster, but instead you are facing… a GOD!"** Daiyomi roared loudly as he punched Melody-Oh away, followed by hitting an incoming Buccaneer, making him crash down and skid across the floor, leaving a trail of destroyed Earth.

"Ouch… that hurt," Buccaneer winced as he struggled to stand back up, "I'm going to need a bit more oomph in my power. But how?"

He seemed to repeatedly hit his helmet before he heard a "Ding!" and a lightbulb appeared above his head. He looked up and turned off said lightbulb before pulling out the golden violin from his 'Magic Satchel'.

"Okay, little guy, I know I tried to steal you this morning, and I stole you back, now I need you to give me some power to help the Melodygers. What happens when I play you? Will good luck come to me for my desire for victory and justice, or will bad luck happen to me for me trying to steal you? ...Well let's find out."

Uh… why are you talking to the violin, Yoshi?

"For dramatic effect, Narrator-san. It's a great storytelling technique. Alright, let's see what happens," Buccaneer responded before tuning the violin and then, after placing the bow to the strings, began to play.

It was a rather soothing tone and he somehow played it like a professional. As he played, he was surrounded by a bright yellow light, which seemed to emanate off him and permeate Melody-Oh and even the Tamashii.

' _ **What is this energy that I'm feeling?'**_ Takanari wondered.

' _ **It's as if our power is increasing more than we imagined,'**_ Yukikami realized.

' _I… I don't feel weak from this…'_ Torrie gawked as their energies started glowing brighter.

' _I-It's the golden violin… but who's playing it?'_ Mako wondered as everyone looked to find the source before they all looked to see Buccaneer flying while playing the golden violin, ' _...Yoshi-kun.'_

"Yoshi… he's playing the golden violin!" Red gawked as she soon realized the mecha was glowing, "Melody-Oh is gaining power!"

"That's it! There we go!" Buccaneer smiled as he kept playing, both the Tamashii growing stronger without their hosts weakening and the mecha starting to gain more power.

" **What is the meaning of this? How can you be growing stronger!? You stole the violin!"** Daiyomi gawked, soon realizing what happened.

"That's right, yaro! I stole back what you stole what I stole from the studio, and now I'm using it for what it's meant to be used for… to kick your ass!" Buccaneer declared before he put the violin in his satchel and then zoomed right towards the giant demon.

He reeled his super charged fist back again. Suddenly, with the golden glow, the Rider became giant sized and punched Daiyomi in the face, knocking him over as he landed next to Melody-Oh.

"Whoa! He just grew as tall as Melody-Oh!" Blue gawked, the other Melodygers equally surprised.

"I can't believe it!" Green gasped.

"What? What's the problem?" Buccaneer asked in confusion.

"Oh. My. God," Jack gawked.

"Yoshi-san! Y-Y-YOU'RE A GIANT!" Ai called out, Buccaneer getting confused before he looked down and realized it.

"HUH!? Wh-Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! EEEHHHHHH!?" Buccaneer gasped in shock, "WHAT THE HELL!? I'M TITAN SIZED~!"

"Agh! Can you not gawk so loud, please?" Robin responded, "You're hurting our ears!"

"I guess the violin bestowed good luck and more power onto you, Melody-Oh, and possibly the girls down there," Red noticed as the girls in question seemed to hold hands and increase in power.

' _Torrie, you were right… our life force isn't weakening. In fact… it's actually getting stronger…'_ Mako realized.

' _ **It's giving ALL of us a boost in power and more tenacity to perform this plan!'**_ Hyouno smirked as the six tightened their grips.

The girls and Tamashii then glowed their respective colors as their spirit animals appeared above them before combining and the energies gathered into a female humanoid being as tall as Melody-Oh, appearing to be in a dress with glowing white eyes, long flowing hair and colored with all the colors of the six girls in a rainbow effect on the body.

"Make that three giants to deal with, Daiyomi," Buccaneer smirked as the trio posed, ready to fight.

" **It matters not how many giants face me… nothing will stop me from completing my goals!"** Daiyomi roared, attempting to power up, but the residual energies of the golden violin off our heroes were just as strong as the fused demon.

(Insert Song: The Cage by Sonata Arctica)

"IKUZE~!" Buccaneer roared as the trio rushed in.

They all started attacking Daiyomi one at a time, the demon putting up a fight to try and block all three, but it was soon overpowered by Melody-Oh's sword slash and Buccaneer's punch, the demon screaming in pain as he was sent skidding back across the ground. Then, the giant Tamashii entity ran on all fours like an animal before leaping into the air and delivered a powerful punch to Daiyomi's face, knocking him back down to Earth with a rumble.

" _ **This is great! Both Tamashii and host are powered up, and neither side is weakening!"**_ Hyouno laughed with the power boost.

" _ **Who would've guess that this would've been possible?"**_ Donsai added in disbelief.

" _Yosh! Now let's finish this fight!"_ Saki declared as the three giants formed a triangle formation around Daiyomi.

Daiyomi screamed in frustration as the three giants ran right towards him. The demon swung his arms at the giants, knocking them back before he leaped into the air in an attempt to fly away with his bat wings.

"Wow, it's like he just remembered he had wings," Buccaneer noted.

"He's going to get away!" Red gasped, pointing to the escaping Daiyomi.

" _ **Not for long!"**_ Hyouno smirked as the combined Tamashii took to the sky, flying right after Daiyomi.

"Hey, save some for me!" Buccaneer called out as he crouched down and took flight as well, the wind he pushed on the ground leaving little crater and pushing some trees back.

"Wait… our mech can't fly!" Blue gawked.

"We have no other aerial Dobutsu, so how are we going to catch up?" Pink wondered.

Suddenly, they heard a sonic cry, looking around to see a gold bat with what looked like records attached to its wings.

"Huh? A new Dobutsu?" Green gawked.

"Anyone know who called it out?" Yellow asked.

"Not me…" Pink shrugged.

"Definitely not me," Red admitted, "But let's not turn this down."

Melody-Oh held its arms out as the bat Dobutsu flew over and attached to the mech's back, a new bat-themed helmet attaching on top.

"Melody-Oh Wing! On Stage!" the five shouted as the new Melody-Oh took to the air right after their partners in crime-fighting before they all caught up with Daiyomi and took their fight in the air.

Buccaneer was the most balanced of the group as he kept on punching and kicking Daiyomi, the demon blocking most of his attacks until Melody-Oh managed to surprise him with a slash to the stomach. The giant Tamashii then moved with an amazingly graceful speed, attacking all sides of Daiyomi before throwing a rainbow colored energy ball right at the demon before all three giants punched him straight into the sky.

"Kore de owari da (This is over)!" Buccaneer shouted as he turned his key.

 **=HISSATSU! HOSHI STYLE!=**

"Min'na, let's join in as well!" Red added in as the Melodygers prepared their mech.

" _Us too, min'na!"_ Mako responded.

" _ **Todome da!"**_ Hyouno finished as the giant Tamashii put all her energy into her right leg.

With that, all three heroes flew higher into the air before entering a drop kick position with them going higher and higher as Daiyomi fell down.

"Melody…" the Melodygers started.

" _Tama_ _ **shii…"**_ the girls and the Tamashii added in.

"Kaizoku…" Buccaneer declared.

"SUPER _HERO_ _ **MEGA**_ KICK~!" Red, Mako, Hyouno, and Buccaneer all shouted in finality as the three kicks connected with Daiyomi, the demon roaring in pain as fires began to spark off his back and their momentum was sending all of them past the atmosphere.

" **Baka na… how could a great demon ruler like me be defeated… defeated by children!?"** Daiyomi roared as he tried to escape, but the pain was too much.

All the heroes roared in finality and determination as they put more power into their kicks before rocketing Daiyomi out of the Earth's atmosphere and into space, the demon screaming in pain before he exploded, the heroes flying in victory.

"Huh… I guess you really can hear screaming in space," Buccaneer chuckled as the three heroes began to fly back down to Earth.

" _We did it!"_ Mako shouted.

"Yay! We won!" Pink cheered.

The heroes successfully landed back on Earth, posing victoriously as the gold bat mech detached along with the helmet off of Melody-Oh and flew off.

* * *

Back at Subarashii Records, the Melodygers and the girls were celebrating in the studio as they sang karaoke and had drinks.

"Hey, where are the pirates and those two marines?" Jess wondered.

"It'd be a shame if they didn't join in the party. They did help us," Neiji admitted.

" **I heard that the marines are heading back to their base, and the pirates have still taken the golden violin, possibly to sell it off,"** Yukikami mentioned aloud as Saki was drinking some soda.

"Ano baka (That idiot)! He promised that he'd return the golden violin after that whole demon thing was over!" Mikoto groaned, frustrated that Yoshi refused to keep his promise.

"Well, look. Here comes his crew," Lisa pointed out as Yoshi's crew shortly arrived at the store.

"Did you come here to apologize on your captain's behalf?" Saburo inquired.

"Actually…" Robin started before turning around with the rest of the crew to reveal Yoshi holding up a brown parcel that was tied with string and everything.

"Did someone ask for a delivery? Because, I got one for a… *reads his stamp* Takimoto Mikoto and the rest of her friends here?" Yoshi checked as the Melodygers approached him cautiously.

"Okay… what's all this about?" Mako wondered aloud.

"Trust me, you'll love it."

Mikoto took the box from him before untying the string and then opening it. She sighed at first, thinking it was some kind of joke, but then, her eyes widened at what was inside.

"...The golden violin…" she gasped, gently picking up the instrument and bow.

"See? I told you that I'd personally deliver it to you," Yoshi smiled with a chuckle as the others around him smiled, "When I make a promise, I keep it. ...I also stick to the fine print as well."

"Wow… I never expected you to actually do this," Mako admitted.

"I already got the gold from selling it. So, I stole it back when no one was looking and left a duplicate with the buyer so it looks like nothing ever happened. All's well that ends well, right?"

"*chuckle* Right," Mikoto nodded with a slight chuckle as she placed it down and then went over to hug Yoshi, surprising him a little, "Thank you."

"Uh… n-no problem."

"Ooh, look at the time. The bus will leave in a few minutes. We gotta head back," Mako pointed out to her group, "We'll come back to visit someday. I promise, okay?"

"Speaking of, we should head out as well. Got more treasures to find, more Gyojin to whip," Yoshi noted, "Same thing she said."

"...It was great meeting all of you," Mikoto smiled.

"Likewise. Until next time, we'll see you all later," Mako bid as she and her friends left.

"Yeah. Remember, heroes stick together no matter where we are," Yoshi added in with a two fingered salute and turned around, "Crew, let's go."

"Yes!" they saluted before the pirates left.

"...Ganbare… min'na-san," Neiji waved, Mikoto smiling as she watched her fellow heroes depart.

* * *

(End Song: Land of Confusion by Genesis)

 ***As the instrumental begins we see the three leaders walk out onto a stage while a clip behind them shows the girls with the Tamashii walk on the bus smiling as they all began to leave***

 **Mikoto: I must've dreamed a thousand dreams.**

 **Mako: Been haunted by a million screams!**

 **Yoshi: But I can hear the marching feet.**

 **Hyouno: They're moving into the street.**

 ***The next clip now shows the pirates boarding the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yoshi ready to set sail back to Tokyo***

 **Yoshi: Now did you read the news today?**

 **Mako: They say the danger's gone away!**

 **Hyouno: But I can see the fire's still alight**

 **Mikoto: They're burning into the night.**

 **Mikoto, Mako, Hyouno, & Yoshi: There's too many men… too many people, making too many problems~! And not much love to go round~! Can't you see this is a Land of Confusion?**

 ***As the three leaders sang, we cut back to the store where the Melodygers put the Golden Violin back onto display and waited for a delivery truck to take it to a museum***

 **Mikoto: This is the world we live in.**

 **Melodygers: Oh oh oh! *appear when a spotlight shines on them***

 **Mako & Hyouno: And these are the hands we're given.**

 **Girls & Tamashii: Oh oh oh! *appears the same***

 **Yoshi: Use them and let's start trying!**

 **S.S. Anne Bonnie Crew: Oh oh oh! *appears the same***

 **Mikoto, Mako, Hyouno, & Yoshi: To make it a place worth living in!**

 ***As the instrumental continues, we see the leaders dancing for a moment***

 **Yoshi: Oh Superman, where are you now?**

 **Hyouno: When everything's gone wrong somehow?**

 **Mikoto: The men of steel… the men of power.**

 **Mako: Are losing control by the hour.**

 **Mikoto, Mako, Hyouno, & Yoshi: This is the time… this is the place, so we look for the future~! But there's not much love to go round~! Tell me why, this is a Land of Confusion!**

 **Yoshi: This is the world we live in.**

 **S.S. Anne Bonnie Crew: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mikoto: And these are the hands we're given.**

 **Melodygers: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mako & Hyouno: Use them and let's start trying!**

 **Girls & Tamashii: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mikoto, Mako, Hyouno, & Yoshi: To make it a place worth living in!**

 ***The second instrumental played as the leaders danced to the music, Hyouno possessing Mako for dramatic effect as the song was nearing the end***

 **Yoshi: I remember long ago… Ooh, when the sun was shining~!**

 **Mikoto: Yes, and the stars were bright… all through the night.**

 **H-Mako: And the sound of your laughter as I held you tight~...**

 **Mikoto, H-Mako, & Yoshi: So long ago… **

***As the interluding instrumental builds H-Mako danced in a somewhat erratic way before turning it into a breakdance as she shuffled before spinning her legs and on top of her head with her legs split in the air***

 **H-Mako: *lands* I won't be coming home tonight. *clap, clap***

 **Yoshi: My generation will put it right! *clap, clap***

 **Mikoto: We're not just making promises… *clap, clap* that we know, we'll never keep.**

 **Mikoto, H-Mako, & Yoshi: Too many men… there's too many people, making too many problems~! And not much love to go round~! Can't you see this is a Land of Confusion? Now this is the world we live in.**

 **All heroes: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mikoto, H-Mako, & Yoshi: And these are the hands we're given.**

 **All heroes: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mikoto, H-Mako, & Yoshi: Use them and let's start trying!**

 **All heroes: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mikoto, H-Mako, & Yoshi: To make it a place worth fighting for. This is the world we live in. **

**All heroes: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mikoto, H-Mako, & Yoshi: And these are the names we're given.**

 **All heroes: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mikoto, H-Mako, & Yoshi: Stand up and let's start showing!**

 **All heroes: Oh oh oh!**

 **Mikoto, H-Mako, & Yoshi: Just where our lives are going to.**

 ***As the final instrumental played, the 21 heroes danced and soon finished, all of them bowing before posing as the song ended on its final note***

* * *

 ***The audience roared in applause as the two authors walked out with smiles and even through the gaps to high five audience members. They then ran back up the stage and bowed***

 **TB: Thank you, thank you. Please, you're too kind.**

 **KKD: This was a long awaited finish, but we finally made it.**

 **TB: And boy did this turn out as we expected, didn't it?**

 **KKD: That and a lot more.**

 **TB: A lot of time and effort was put into thinking and writing the final battle. To me, half of it was on the fly while the other half I planned before.**

 **KKD: Not surprised. Though I just sorta rolled with the punches.**

 **TB: How do you think the final battle turned out?**

 **KKD: It was spectacular! Epic! Definitely one of the best fights I've typed up.**

 **TB: Is it safe to say that it's both our favorite part of the final part of the Taisen?**

 **KKD: Hmm… that's a tough one, but I'd say the final battle was the best, both ground and giant.**

 **TB: I mean, first they were fighting a massive army of demons 300 style, then the three leaders work together. Then we get the typical giant fight, and instead of the others entering the cockpit, they have their own ways of becoming giant to even the odds! MALEGASM~!**

 **KKD: Whoa, dude! I know I said that was awesome, but no need to overboard it.**

 **TB: I added that in for comedy, but still, who WOULDN'T react like that after witnessing awesomeness?**

 **KKD: Point taken.**

 **TB: I thought having the Tamashii form a giant entity of spiritual energy and Buccaneer becoming a Kamen Rider J sized giant was a nice change of pace.**

 **KKD: Clever. And now, your favorite part?**

 **TB: Same as you, the final battle. But I also liked Mikoto seeing her parents for the first time since she was six in her dream, it was a very nice and touching moment.**

 **KKD: Agreed. Not to mention a peek into the past with the Tamashii before they became spirits.**

 **TB: That was also a nice touch.**

 **KKD: Yea. Who knows if we'll cover it in the Sailor Spirits story, though.**

 **TB: No spoilers, please. So, stay tuned as we return to our regularly scheduled Super Hero Time.**

 **KKD: As regular as we can make it.**

 **TB: Of course. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And we thank you for joining us in this epic crossover between our three stories. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne, min'na!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
